Ghost Whisperer
by Liquidum85
Summary: A new case demand the full attention of the best investigating team of Boston.
1. Chapter 1

Jane exhaled loudly and hummed satisfied.  
>Maura moaned slightly with a smile on her lips as she ran a hand through her wife's hair. "That was amazing."<br>Jane breathed heavily and smiled proudly. "Yes, it was. We should have more kids."  
>"Only if you will be the one who carries the baby." Maura replied with a small frown.<br>Jane's eyes shot open and she looked at her wife. "Why ... I mean ... I mean, my job is pretty dangerous. And carrying a child fits you more than me."  
>Maura chuckled and snuggled into Jane. "You just like to watch how I become a whale while you stay slim and fit."<br>Jane rolled her eyes and kissed the top of her wife's head.  
>Maura sighed loudly. "Do you really want more children?"<br>Jane frowned deeply. "Do you?"  
>"Three are fine by me.", Maura laughed.<br>Jane joined her immediately and released her breath. "Thank God."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Angela entered the main house and stopped as she saw that Jane was more or less lying on the kitchen counter with her eyes closed. Meanwhile Alexis was braiding her hair. Angela stifled a laugh and continued walking. "Alexis, what are you doing with your Mama's hair?"  
>Alexis shrugged and continued her task.<br>Angela smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek.  
>Jane frowned and mumbled something as she stirred.<br>"Good morning, Jane.", Angela chuckled.  
>Jane straightened up and rubbed her left eye. "What happened?"<br>"I could ask you the same." Angela replied as she poured two cups of coffee. "What happened?"  
>Jane accepted the mug and took a deep breath. "Seems like I fell asleep."<br>"And your daughter practiced her braiding skills.", Angela laughed.  
>Jane furrowed her eyebrows and checked her hair. She frowned deeply as she discovered the mess. "Holy ... Mother of God."<br>Angela bursted out laughing and Alexis joined her.  
>Maura entered the kitchen with both toddlers in her arms and stopped dead as she saw her wife. "What happened to you?", she chuckled amused.<br>Jane stared at her and pointed to their first born. "**Your** daughter! And stop being amused."

Maura walked to Alexis and kissed her cheek. "I can't.", she chuckled. "Good work, baby."  
>Jane straightened up and looked in disbelief at Maura. "Good wo ..." she drew her eyebrows together. "Stop encouraging her!"<br>Angela laughed harder. "Jane fell asleep and Al took the opportunity."  
>Maura handed her mother-in-law Damian and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Why did you fall asleep?"<br>Jane looked at her. "Seriously?"  
>Maura shrugged and hid her mischievous smile behind her mug.<br>Angela looked back and forth between the two women and smiled . "Oh, the two of you are already working on the next generation of beautiful Rizzoli and Isles kids."  
>Maura opened her mouth but closed it immediately again.<br>Jane choked on her coffee and frowned. "First of all ... I am so incapable of impregnating my wife. And second ... we are so not talking about whether Maura and I have ..." she paused and eyed Alexis. "If we have ... uh ... if we ... If we love each other again."  
>Maura rolled her eyes and shook her head.<br>Angela grinned and sipped her coffee.  
>Alexis frowned deeply. "Did Mommy and you stop loving each other?"<br>Jane put her cup down and sighed. "Well ... no. No, not in that way that we didn't like each other anymore. But in a way that only adults are allowed to love each other. But you are never allowed to love a person in that way."  
>"Jane.", Maura sighed.<br>Alexis looked puzzled at Jane. "Why?"  
>Jane lifted her daughter up and placed her in her lap. "Because you will always be my baby girl. That's why."<br>Alexis grinned and snuggled into Jane's chest.  
>Maura looked at Sophie as she started to play with her hair. "You know that we have to talk about that with Alexis."<br>"Not until she is thirty.", Jane replied and grinned at her daughter.  
>Maura rolled her eyes once more and took a deep breath. Sometimes her wife was too much of a prude.<p>

Jane entered the bullpen and drew her eyebrows together as Korsak looked up and opened his mouth.  
>Frankie came in too and stopped dead immediately as soon as he saw his big sister. "What the hell happened to you?"<br>Jane rolled her eyes as she hung her jacket on the back of her chair. "I fell asleep at the kitchen counter and Al braided my hair."  
>"No shit?", Frankie laughed and Korsak chuckled. "Your hair looks like your pillow explored."<br>"Oh, shut it.", Jane hissed as she sat down. She rubbed her face with both hands to shoo away the fatigue.  
>Korsak scrutinized her for a while. ?The twins give you a hard time?"<br>Jane looked at him. "No more than Maura."  
>Frankie stifled a laugh and bit his bottom lip.<br>Korsak grinned and shrugged. "Well, at least you stopped complaining."  
>Jane pierced him with her gaze. "I didn't ...", she stopped herself. "Why are we talking about my sex life?"<br>Korsak chuckled and looked back at his monitor.  
>Frankie did the same with an amused laugh.<br>Jane looked at both men but decided to change the topic. "Do we have anything interesting?"  
>Korsak pulled the corners of his mouth downward and shook his head. "Not so far . It's a slow day."<br>"Oh God.", Jane whispered as she leaned back. This day was going to be the death of her. But her thoughts were disturbed by the vibrating of her phone. A smile appeared on her lips as she looked on the display. "Rizzoli.", she said as she accepted the call.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane came into an apartment that looked pretty normal except for the dead body that laid on the floor near the kitchen entrance. She put on her gloves and frowned. "Who is he?"  
>Frankie held up a flyer and smiled at Jane's expression.<br>Jane wrinkled her nose as she read the information. "Seriously?"  
>Frankie stifled a laugh and shrugged. "It's not my fault."<br>Jane huffed and walked to Maura and the dead body. "What happened?"  
>Maura didn't look up as she examined the body. "I can tell that after I ..."<br>"Have done the autopsy." Jane cut her off and Maura looked up." I know, I know, I know. It's always the same old song."  
>Maura scrutinized the man's face and frowned. "He was a famous. And very popular."<br>"Aaron Jones was a phony who robbed his clientele legally by saying that he could talk with the dead. Ghostwhisperer ... that's a freaky alias.", she drew her eyebrows together as she kneaded her hands. "Perhaps this time he whispered to the wrong ghost."  
>Maura looked up again and pressed her lips together.<p>

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane stood in the autopsy room and watched as her wife examined the body closely. "I can't understand why people go to people like him to get rid of their money. If they don't need it they should go and donate it instead of spending it on such bullshit."  
>Maura looked up with a frown. "It is their way of grieving. Pretending to speak to their loved ones, and asking them the questions they couldn't before the deceased person had died. It soothes the bereaved."<br>Jane snorted annoyed. "It helps them pay a con man."  
>Maura shrugged as she continued her task. "Did you know that a seance is an attempt to communicate with spirits. The word 'séance' comes from the French word for "seat," "session" or 'sitting', from the Old French 'seoir', 'to sit'. In French, the word's meaning is quite general: one may, for example, speak of 'une séance de cinéma'. In English, however, the word came to be used specifically for a meeting of people who are gathered to receive messages from spirits or to listen to a spirit medium discourse with or relay messages from spirits; many people, including skeptics and non-believers, treat it as a form of entertainment. In modern English usage, participants need not be seated while engaged in a séance:<br>One of the earliest books on the subject of communication amongst deceased persons was Communication with the Other Side by George, First Baron Lyttelton, published in England in 1760. Among the notable spirits quoted in this volume are Peter the Great, Pericles, a 'North-American Savage', William Penn, and Christina, Queen of Sweden. The popularity of séances grew dramatically with the founding of the religion of Spiritualism in the mid-nineteenth century. Perhaps the best-known series of séances conducted at that time were those of Mary Todd Lincoln who, grieving the loss of her son, organized Spiritualist séances in the White House, which were attended by her husband, President Abraham Lincoln, and other prominent members of society. The 1887 Seybert Commission report marred the credibility of Spiritualism at the height of its popularity by publishing exposures of fraud and showmanship among secular séance leaders. Modern séances continue to be a part of the religious services of Spiritualist, Spiritist, and Espiritismo churches today, where a greater emphasis is placed on spiritual values versus showmanship."  
>Jane frowned deeply ad she looked at her wife. "Interesting."<br>Maura looked at her wife and nodded with a smile. "Mhmm. In the religion of Spiritualism, it is generally a part of services to communicate with the dead ..."

"Maura, stop. Just stop.", Jane cut her off after she had closed her eyes. "Just stop or you have to investigate my suicide after I shoot myself. Hey, then you can go to a medium and ask my ghost why I did it. Though I know you would know the reason. I know that this big brain of you knows all those fun facts and that you love to share them with me. But let's just ... let's focus on the here and now. Because I doubt that a raging ghost killed him by scaring the shit out of him."  
>Maura rolled her eyes and sighed. But suddenly she paused and inhaled deeply over Aaron's mouth.<br>Jane made a disgusted face. "What the heck are you doing?"  
>Maura ignored the question and inhaled again. "I can't believe I'd missed that at the crime scene."<br>"Missed what?"  
>"Smell."<br>Jane wrinkled her nose. "No, thank you. If I want to smell something disgusting I'll go and sniff under Frankie's armpit."  
>Maura looked at her wife. "I smell bitter almond."<br>Jane pursed her lips to reply something snippy but stopped herself and drew her eyebrows together. "Almond? Potassium cyanide smells like almond, doesn't it?", she said and Maura nodded agreeing. Jane pointed at the body. "So, our ghostwhisperer got poisoned with potassium cyanide."  
>Maura licked her lips with furrowed eyebrows. "I can't confirm that until ..."<br>"The results are back.", Jane cut her off with a nod. She started to walk to the door. "See you at lunch?"  
>Maura smiled broadly. "Yes."<br>Jane suddenly stopped and turn around. "Oh, I forgot something."  
>Maura looked questioningly at her. "What did you forgot?"<br>Jane walked back to her wife and kissed her gently. "That.", she whispered and started to walk back to the door. "See you later."  
>Maura couldn't help the grin on her face and sighed. "Bye, Jane."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jane came back into the bullpen and rubbed her hands. "Maura said that the cause of death could is poisoning."  
>Korsak looked puzzled at her and then at his watch. "The tox screens are already back? That was fast."<br>Jane raised her eyebrows. "Uh ..."  
>Frankie looked long at her and drew his eyebrows together. "Maura didn't say it was the cause of death, did she?"<br>Jane hesitated for a moment and rolled her eyes. "She said that could smell the scent of bitter almond. And that means that Aaron got poisoned with potassium cyanide."  
>"I wouldn't let Maura hear that if I were you." Korsak said with an amused tone.<br>Jane looked at the glass board and shrugged. "I am not afraid of Maura, not at all.", she said while Korsak smiled and Frankie stifled a laugh. "What do we know about Aaron Jones?"  
>"He was pretty successful in this kind of business.", Frankie said as he leaned back in his chair. "One of the best in Boston."<br>Jane looked with furrowed eyebrows at him. "And you know this because?"  
>Frankie turned his computer monitor toward her and tapped on it. "Because I learned how to read."<br>Jane looked at the screen and wrinkled her nose as she read all the positive feedback about, in her opinion, this con man. "Why do so many people clamor for his service? Dumbasses."  
>Korsak nodded in agreement.<br>Jane eyed him skeptically. If she remembered right, the last time they had a case that involved ghosts and séances he admitted that he didn't like it and he winced when a gust of wind blew out a burning candle. She smiled as Korsak looked at her. "But if all his clients were so content with him ... why ... why did Aaron get killed?"  
>Korsak looked at Frankie and Frankie shrugged.<br>"Do we have the client list?" Jane wanted to know.  
>Korsak raised his hand. "I already called a judge. We should get the warrant soon."<br>Jane looked at him and nodded slowly. The she drew her eyebrows together as she heard familiar footsteps. She looked to the entrance and sighed as her mother rounded the corner. "Ma, what are you doing up here?"  
>Angela cleared here throat as she looked around. "I ... uh ... What are you doing here?"<br>Jane chuckled confused. "Well, I'm working here. Your turn."  
>"I hoped that ...", Angela replied and looked at Frankie. "Frankie, did I ever mentioned how good you look in your suit?"<br>Frankie drew his eyebrows skeptically together. "Thanks, Ma."  
>Jane scrutinized her mother long. "If you're looking for Cavanaugh I'm afraid to disappoint you but he's in court."<br>Angela's shoulders slumped. "Oh, okay."  
>Jane raised an eyebrow. "Was that all?"<br>Angela shrugged. "Yeah."  
>Jane rolled her eyes and turned back to Frankie and Korsak who grinned.<br>Jane watched her mother and the chuckling two men. "What the hell was that?"  
>Korsak grinned and shrugged.<br>Frankie suppressed a laugh. "I have no idea."  
>"Isn't it enough that Cavanaugh and she are more or less are living together?" Jane laughed amused. "Now Ma has to come up to see her ... <strong>lover boy<strong>?"

"Who's lover boy?" the voice of her boss ended their little entertainment.  
>Jane pressed her lips together and made big eyes before she turned with a faked smile to Cavanaugh. "Sir, I thought you were in court."<br>Cavanaugh held up an file and raised his eyebrows. "I was on my way when I realized I forgot the file. I took the stairs. Whose lover boy you're talking about?"  
>Jane raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips as she looked for an good excuse. All she could think of was. "Uh ..."<br>Cavanaugh raised an skeptical eyebrow.  
>"Lydia.", Frankie jumped in. "Lydia was here and asked for her ... her new boyfriend."<br>Cavanagh scrutinized him long. "Aha.", Cavanaugh said unconvinced before he left.  
>Jane stared at her younger brother. "Lydia?", she hissed. "Really?"<br>Frankie shrugged. "It seemed better to me then a really intelligent 'Uh'."  
>Jane clenched her teeth and her facial muscles twitched.<br>Korsak couldn't help it anymore and started to laugh. He held up a hand apologetically and shook his head as Jane glared at him. "Sorry, but you should see your face, Jane."  
>Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Does Aaron have any family that we could contact?"<br>Frankie swallowed hard as he smirked and shook his head. "No family that is alive. His parents died twelve years ago and he was an only child."  
>Jane exhaled loudly and looked back at the board. "But I guess he had friends. Let's start with them."<p>

••••••••••••••

Jane sat in the interrogation room and stared at a dark haired man who was too puffed up for her taste. "Since when were Aaron Jones and you friends, Mr. Wilson?"  
>Chris Wilson didn't look at her but at Korsak. "I wouldn't call us friends, Detective. I would rather call us perforced acquaintances."<br>Jane frowned deeply. "What is that suppose to mean?"  
>Wilson finally looked at her but in a arrogant manner. "It's supposed to mean that my stupid, naive sister was a client of this ... scum. And she threw all of her money into his greedy hands. She didn't realize that he was fooling her."<br>"You weren't a big fan of him." Korsak stated as he looked over the rim of his glasses.  
>Wilson leaned forward a bit. "Do you believe in nonsense like a world in between? That people like Aaron Jones would be able to talk to dead people? My sister thought that he could make contact with her two year old son that died."<br>Jane drew her eyebrows together and licked her lips. "What happened to your nephew?"  
>Wilson leaned back again and took a deep breath. "He drowned ... in Pamela's own pool. It was an accident. And do you know what this knucklehead told her? That Leon got killed by a employee of hers after he was abused.", he tapped angrily on the picture on the table. "And my sister believed him instead of your colleagues. Pamela terrorized this unit. Pleaded with the police that they should l investigate the death of her son. Aaron Jones is responsible for my sister going nuts because he was incapable of letting <strong>my<strong> nephew rest in peace. And therefore, I hope he rots in hell."  
>Jane looked long at the photo and raised her eyebrows. "Sounds to me like you had a really strong motive to kill Aaron Jones."<br>Wilson laughed sarcastically. "And spend a life in jail?" he shook his head."He's not worth it."  
>"Where were you this morning?", Jane asked.<br>Wilson took a deep breath and scrutinized her. "I was in bed with my ... wife."  
>Jane frowned and narrowed her eyes. "That took ... a little too long. Do you need to reconsider your answer?"<br>Wilson sighed and licked his lips. "I **was **in bed. But not with my wife. With my lover."

Korsak looked up from his notepad. "Where is this bed?"  
>Wilson hesitated for a moment. "In the Mandarin Oriental Boston. You can check that."<br>Jane pierced him with her gaze. "Oh, you can bet we will."  
>Wilson looked at her unimpressed. "Can I go now?"<br>Jane sighed heavily. "For now. But stay in town."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane looked after Wilson as he entered the elevator and crossed her arms. " I hate rich, snobby scumbags like him."  
>"Well, don't tell that to your wife." Korsak said as he put his notepad into his inside pocket of his jacket.<br>Jane looked at him and drew her eyebrows together. "Maura isn't snobby nor a scumbag."  
>Korsak held up a hand as he entered the bullpen. "But she's rich."<br>Jane rolled her eyes and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane sat at her desk and chewed on her thumbnail. She looked at her wife, who sat on a chair next to her desk, and sighed. "Anything suspicious?"  
>Maura read through Leon 's autopsy report and sighed. "You asked me that one minute ago. And I have the same answer, Jane, patience.."<br>Jane growled and slumped back in her chair. "You've been sitting here for half an hour giving me the same answers".  
>Maura looked up and smiled slightly. "Because for the last half an hour, you have asked me the same question every minuted". And if you wouldn't distop disturbing me every minute, I could read this report a lot faster."<br>Jane stared at Maura and raised an eyebrow. "Fine.", she finally grumbled.  
>Maura smiled cheerfully. "Fine.", she agreed and looked back in the file.<br>Frankie came back into the bullpen and sighed loudly.  
>Jane straightened up and looked hopefully at him. "Please tell me that at least you have something for me."<br>Frankie walked to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I can tell you that I now know that I am a blue collar cop after I talked with the hotel manager."  
>"Welcome to my world.", Jane replied and stopped dead as Maura looked warningly at her. " Does Chris Wilson have an alibi?"<br>Frankie turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, and it's solid. He checked in last night and didn't leave the room until we called him in."  
>"Too bad. I would have loved it if I could have arrest this ...", she paused and smirked as Maura looked up again. "Nice, charming, well educated dork."<br>Maura chuckled and shook her head.  
>Jane turned her head back to her brother to say something stopped. "For heaven's sake. What is that awful ugly thing?"<br>Frankie looked at his cup. "A coffee mug?"  
>Jane pointed at the imprint. "But what is <strong>that<strong>?"

Maura looked at the cup and reached for it. She pointed at the imprint. "That, Jane, is The Night Watch. It's from Rembrandt. The painting may be more properly titled by its long since forgotten name The Company of Captain Frans Banning Cocq and Lieutenant Willem van Ruytenburch preparing to march out. In the 18th century the painting became known as the Night Watch. It is prominently displayed in the Rijksmuseum, Amsterdam, the Netherlands, as the best known painting in its collection. The Night Watch is one of the most famous paintings in the world."  
>Jane still looked disgusted. "It's still ugly. Even if it <strong>is<strong> from Rembrandt."

Maura handed the cup back to Frankie. "It just means that we need to go to art exhibitions more often."  
>Jane buried her face in her hands. "Jesus, I knew there was a reason to stay in bed today. First I fall asleep at the kitchen counter and my daughter decides to braid my hair so I look like a way too curly poodle and now my wife suggests that we go to art exhibitions."<br>Maura laughed amused and ran an hand over Jane's arm.  
>Frankie sipped his coffee, "Did Jane tell you that Cavanaugh almost caught her?"<br>Maura looked confused.. "Caught her in what?"  
>Jane groaned as she leaned back. "In calling him Ma's lover boy."<br>"You did not do that.", Maura laughed and looked amused at her wife.  
>Jane made a face. "I'm afraid I did. I ... I thought he was in court when Ma came up to ... <strong>see<strong> him. So I said that. I mean, who would have thought that hesnuck up behind me?"  
>Maura had to laugh harder. "Oh my God."<br>Frankie joined her and looked at his sister. "I had to save your sorry ass."  
>Jane looked warningly at him. "You didn't have to. I was fine on my own."<br>Frankie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. You said something intelligent like 'Uh' when he wanted to know who you were talking about."  
>"And you came up with Lydia.", Jane laughed. But then she looked back at Maura. "So, Dr. Isles. Did you find something interesting that you would like to share with us?"<br>Maura tilted her head to the side then shook it. "It was an accident, that I can say. There weren't any signs of abuse or forced drowning. Leon wasn't murdered."  
>"You sure?", Jane asked with a frown and nodded slowly as she saw her wife's gaze. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Well ... Chris said that Aaron convinced Pamela that little Leon got killed."<br>Frankie pinned a photo of the grieving mother to the board. "All those so called mediums are pretty good con men. They all ask the right questions for the information they need to know. Little bastards.", he looked at Maura. "Sorry, Maura."  
>Maura shook her head and smiled.<br>Jane pointed at Pamela's picture. "And Pamela Wilson is a mother who lost her son by accident."  
>"I am the third Medical Examiner who confirm that.", Maura said.<br>Jane nodded slowly. "Yeah, so did the two who examined Leon but Aaron convinced Pamela that her son got killed in each season ... because Pamela is a great cash cow. And the poor woman wanted to know from Leon if he died by accident or if it really was an homicide. How foes that sound to you, Frankie?"  
>Frankie put down his mug. "It sounds like an really good reason to talk to Pamela Wilson."<br>Jane stood up and grabbed her jacket. "I agree. Let's go.", she looked at her wife. "You have anything to do downstairs?"  
>Maura shook her head. "No, it's a slow day."<br>"You want to come with us?"  
>"Why?"<br>Jane pointed slowly at herself. "Because ... I am Jane.", she pointed at Frankie. "And this is Frankie. And you are ... you. You are a woman who makes people feel comfortable. You said it yourself."  
>Maura looked long at her before she stood up. "Give me five minutes."<br>Jane looked after her wife and smiled at Frankie.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane sat on a very comfortable couch and frowned. "Mrs. Wilson, we are here to investigate the murder of Aaron Jones. We already talked to your brother Chris and he mentioned that you were a client of him."  
>The young ash blonde woman nodded in agreement. "Through Aaron I had the opportunity to talk to my son Leon. On phone you said you would like to talk to me. I thought it would be about the murder of Leon."<br>Jane looked at Maura and sighed. "Mrs. Wilson, Dr. Isles is the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth Massachusetts. She took a close look at the autopsy reports of Leon."  
>Pamela looked full of hope at Maura. "Did you found something that proves that Leon was killed?"<br>Maura took a deep breath and shook her head as she licked her lips. "I'm afraid I didn't. All signs confirm that Leon died by an accident. I'm sorry."  
>Pamela started to cry. "But Aaron said that my baby boy was killed. He knew everything. What Leon's favorite toy was, what he liked to wear and his favorite food. Those things only knew me and my family."<br>Jane nodded slowly. "Did you ever had the idea that Aaron could be a con man?"  
>Pamela closed her eyes and shook her head. "No.", she whispered. ?I was so sure that he was an medium. I mean, I know that people like me who believe in such things like that have to be careful because of all those men and women who just want the money. But with Aaron I was so sure. I feel like an idiot. Oh God, and know Chris knows that Aaron had tricked me. I will hear this for the rest of my life. I just ... I just wanted to know what happened."<br>Maura looked softly at her. "What happened with Leon?"  
>Pamela took a deep breath and wiped away the tears. "Leon and I were in the garden, it was a warm day. And then I went inside because the phone rang. I was away five minutes ... maximum ten. I always told Leon to stay away from that damn pool. As I came back in the garden I saw Leon drifting at the surface of the water, with his face down. I ... we pulled him out and did CPR but it was too late."<br>Jane drew her eyebrows together. "Who is we?"  
>"Me and Peter.", Pamela said. "He is ... he was my landscaper."<br>"And you told Aaron about Peter?", Jane wanted to know.  
>Pamela just nodded in agreement.<br>Jane licked her lips and looked knowingly at Frankie, who made notes.  
>Frankie cleared his throat. "Mrs. Wilson, we would like to talk to Peter. Where can we find him?"<br>Pamela took a deep breath to sooth her nerves. "In the house for the employees. But he's not here right now. I can tell him that you'd asked for him when he's back."  
>Jane raised her eyebrows. "You'd let him stay here even you thought that he killed your son?"<br>Pamela looked long at her. "He didn't knew were to go. I still have a heart, Detective Rizzoli."  
>Frankie exchanged confused gazes with Jane and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry but we need to know where you were this morning."<br>Pamela took a deep breath again. "I was at my brother's house. With my sister in law. Nadine can confirm that."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Frankie walked down the stairs of the front porch and blinked against the sun. "Did she seemed like a crazy woman to you?"  
>Jane sighed loudly. "Beside the fact that Pamela gave a roof over the potential murderer of her son head? No. But I am interested in what Peter will tell us."<br>"Because?"  
>"Because hehe gone through hell as Pamela begged to investigate Leon's murder."<br>Frankie grinned and tapped the tip of his nose as he opened the back door of Jane's car.  
>Jane smirked and sat down on the driver's seat.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Maura sat at her desk and was engrossed in an article she had begun to read as a knock on the door brought her to the here and now. She looked up and frowned confused. "Mrs. Wilson. What brings you here?"  
>Pamela cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to disturb you. Can I come in?"<br>Maura stood up and pointed to her couch. "Of course. Please sit down. Do you want something to drink? Water, coffee, tea?"  
>Pamela shook her head slowly. "No, thank you. I'm good."<br>Maura sat next to her and smiled. "What can I do for you?"  
>Pamela looked at her hands and then with a frown at Maura. "Detective Rizzoli had mentioned earlier that day that we met, that you are the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."<br>Maura nodded in agreement. "Yes, I remember."  
>Pamela pressed her lips together as if she was considering the next question. "That means that in your position you are capable of ordering an exhumation. Right?"<br>Maura sighed as she understood where this conversation was going and licked her lips. "Technically ... yes. But, Mrs. Wilson, I already told you that the two Medical Examiners didn't missed anything. I ..."  
>"I read a lot about you since you left my house." Pamela cut her off."I know that you are the best in Massachusetts. I am sure that there is something the others missed."<br>Maura looked at her sympathized. "I wouldn't find anything either, Mrs. Wilson. I took a look at Leon's autopsy reports, and I am sorry, but I have to agree that your son died by accident. I think it is time to let him rest in peace."  
>Pamela looked long at her. "Do you have children, Dr. Isles?"<br>Maura nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes, two daughters and a son."  
>"And you would like to know if something bad happens to one of them, what happened to your child, right?"<br>Maura pressed her lips together and nodded in agreement. "Yes."  
>Pamela closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Leon was my only son my only child. And I don't want to have another. I just ... I just want to know what happened. I need peace too. Don't I deserve peace too?"<br>Maura looked at her and sighed. "I'll make you an offer. I'll go through the autopsy reports with you. Just the reports, no pictures. And I'll try to explain them as well as I can. Okay?"  
>Pamela nodded slowly and forced herself to smile. "Thank you."<p>

Jane entered her wife's office and stopped dead when she saw the chaos in it. "What happened here?"  
>Maura looked up as she collected the papers that were spread out on her desk, and sighed. "Leon's Mom was here. She wanted me to exhume the poor boy's body."<br>Jane took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "And will you exhume Leon?"  
>"No," Maura said with a sad voice and sat down at the couch. "I convinced her that it was really an accident. At least for now."<br>Jane frowned deeply. "Do you think that she will begin to believe that her son got killed?"  
>Maura rubbed her forehead. "I think that she isn't any further from denying that he was killed. Pamela was so ... convinced that her son was killed even after I told her this morning that it was an accident. I needed to go through the autopsy reports with her so she would believe me."<br>Jane sat down next to her wife. "Pamela is obsessed with her son being killed."  
>Maura ran her fingers over her mouth and nodded. "Yes. And I think that Aaron misused that obsession. He forced Leon's murder down Pamela's throat. I mean ... I mean she needed a straw ... she needed answers and Aaron misused her vulnerability. It makes me angry ... It makes me ..."<br>Jane waited patiently and raised her eyebrows when Maura didn't continue. "Sick?"  
>Maura looked at her wife and nodded. "Yes. And it makes me so angry because people try to find consolation and Aaron misused it. It is almost like a rape. A raping of the families heart and hopes."<br>Jane looked long in her wife's eyes and drew her eyebrows together not skeptically, angrily or playfully as when she was teasing. But with understanding and sympathy and love. "Maura, are you angry at the victim?"  
>"Yes.", Maura said, and shook her head and looked at her wife. "No. I mean ... yeah, somehow I am because he cheated the people who trusted him ... And now I hate myself because I shouldn't be angry at a dead man who is lying on my table. I should be objective. But I am not sure if I can be objective anymore."<br>Jane took Maura's hand and sighed loudly. "You did the autopsy right after Aaron Jones arrived in the morgue, didn't you?"  
>Maura nodded slowly. "Of course."<br>"And you didn't know about Pamela or Leon Wilson, right?"  
>"Right."<br>Jane nodded slowly and licked her lips. "So ... no judge nor jury nor me nor the Department will question your objectivity. Because you are Dr. Maura Isles. The most trustworthy and most honest person that the world has ever seen. Understand?"  
>Maura looked unsure at Jane. "But I bend the truth a lot of times, Jane."<br>"Those are only small things." Jane replied softly."And never when it came to your profession. We would know true because if you lied, you would have slumped to the floor and would have died of a heart attack."  
>Maura sighed and shook her head before she looked at Jane. "Somehow I can understand this poor woman. Leon was her only child. I also would go crazy if something happened to Alexis or Damian or Sophie."<br>Jane lifted briefly her eyebrows. "So would I, but they are fine. Now let's stop stewing over it. I came down because I wanted to tell you that Frankie will look after the kids tonight."  
>Maura looked at her puzzled. "Why would he do that?"<br>Jane raised a surprised eyebrow. "Now don't tell me that you'd forgot."  
>Maura furrowed her eyebrows. "Forgot what?"<br>"I'll have to circle the day in red twice from now on." Jane chuckled."Our anniversary, Maura."  
>Maura looked with wide eyes at her and her shoulders slumped. "Shoot. I was so busy pondering Pamela's distress that I absolutely forgot about it. I'm so sorry Jane."<br>Jane stood up and chuckled. "You've complained year after year since we've been together that I always forget it, and now you're the one that forgot it. I can't be mad. And don't worry about it. I've made all the arrangements. You go home after your done here and change."  
>Maura looked questioningly at her wife. "Tell me where we're going?"<br>Jane walked toward her. "Would it help you to make a decision?"  
>Maura watched her wife's movements carefully. "Maybe."<br>Jane grabbed Maura with a hand on her hip and pulled her close. "I doubt that." she replied before she kissed Maura. She broke away as the kiss turned passionate and smiled. "I think I should go before I can't stop myself anymore."  
>Maura looked into Jane's eyes and nodded in agreement. "I think ... it's a good idea."<br>Jane grinned before she turned to leave.  
>Maura looked after her and had to smile. But then she sobered as she reminded herself that she had forgotten their anniversary. She rolled her eyes.<p>

Susie entered the room and handed her supervisor a folder. "The tox screen is back." she said as Maura opened the folder."It confirms that Aaron Jones was poisoned with potassium cyanide."  
>Maura furrowed her eyebrows and nodded as she read the report. "I thought so. His mucosa showed signs of a bleeding. But I wonder why there was no foam at his mouth."<br>Susie crossed her arms over her chest. "Right. The signs of potassium cyanide poising are light red foam."  
>Maura looked up and nodded. "Exactly."<p>

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maura entered the bullpen with the manila folder in her hand. "Jane."  
>Jane looked up and frowned. "Missed me already?"<br>"No.", she rolled her eyes as she saw the shocked face of her wife. "I mean yes. But the tax screen is back and it confirms that Aaron Jones was poisoned with potassium cyanide."  
>Jane raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Uh ... okay."<br>Maura scrutinized her for a moment and narrowed her eyes. "You already knew that and told the guys that I confirmed it as the cause of death, didn't you?"  
>Jane slowly shook her head and looked innocently at Maura. "No.", she slumped back in her chair as she saw Maura's gaze. "Okay, yeah. I mean, come on. You'd told me that you smelled bitter almond after you inhaled Aaron's breath."<br>Maura furrowed her eyebrows. "I absolutely did not inhale it, Jane."  
>Jane lowered her eyebrows. "You were hovering over him and took an extremely deep breath. However, who uses potassium cyanide?"<br>"Mainly industries." Maura answered.  
>Jane sighed heavily. "Now the client list can help. Where is Korsak by the way?"<br>Frankie shrugged. "Still waiting for the warrant, I guess."  
>"Great.", Jane growled annoyed. She didn't want to wait though she knew that the dead body couldn't run away. But the murderer could. <strong>And<strong> she wanted to solve this case as quickly as possible because she had had enough of never ending, ongoing investigations.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura sipped her wine and smiled impressed. "I am impressed that you're sitting in one of my 'fancy' restaurants."

Jane smirked and shoved a fork full of food in her mouth. "And I can't believe that I am sitting here and actually enjoy it."  
>Maura licked her lips with a seductive smile. "Maybe it is because of my company."<br>Jane raised her eyebrows as her eyes couldn't go any further then to her wife's cleavage. "It is **definitely** because of your company."  
>Maura raised an amused eyebrow. "My eyes are up here."<br>"I know.", Jane replied as she stared unashamed at Maura's breasts.  
>Maura blushed a little and cleared her throat. "Jane, I hope you are aware that we are in the middle of an restaurant and absolutely not alone."<br>Jane's eyes traveled up and she shrugged. "Am I not allowed to worship my own wife?"  
>Maura fidgeted in her chair as a sudden tingle spread through her lower abdomen.<p>

Jane raised her eyes and smiled knowingly. "Maura?"  
>Maura swallowed hard and shove her food on her plate from side to side. "I ... I ... I am fine."<br>Jane started to chuckle and continued eating as Maura breathed heavily. She knew exactly where Maura's mind had wandered. If she was honest with herself, her mind had was on the same thing since Maura came out of the bathroom earlier this morning.  
>As if Maura could read her mind, she leaned a little bit forward to show a little bit more cleavage and Jane choked on her food. Maura grinned and furrowed her eyebrows. " How long have you have planned this, Jane?"<br>Jane forced herself to look up and frowned. "Since a few days. Do you like it?"  
>Maura smiled broadly. "I love it. Thank you."<br>"Anything for you.", Jane replied with a soft smile.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Angela entered the next morning and frowned as she saw neither Maura nor Jane. She checked her watch to make sure she hadn't come over too early or that all her clocks had stopped working. The frown deepened as she also looked at the kitchen clock.  
>Maura in her night gown walked slowly into the kitchen and stifled a yawn. She winced as Angela cleared her throat. "Oh. Good morning, Angela."<br>Angela narrowed her eyes. "You're late this morning."  
>Maura opened one cabinet and took out a coffee cup. "I slept a little bit longer since the children are at Frankie's apartment and Jane and I went out last night."<br>"It was your anniversary, wasn't it?", Angela asked with a small smile.  
>Maura poured herself a cup of coffee and smiled. "Yes, it was."<br>Angela raised her eyebrows. "Was it nice?"  
>Maura sipped her coffee and nodded. "It was wonderful. Jane took me to one of my favorite restaurants."<br>"Jane went to a fancy restaurant voluntarily?", Angela asked with a laugh. "So it got late?"  
>Maura narrowed her eyes dreamy. "A little bit."<br>Angela smirked broadly. "I will rephrase the question. Are you wearing anything underneath this dressing gown?"

Maura opened her mouth but closed it immediately again.  
>"Don't you dare answer that question?" Jane growled as she came into the kitchen. "And stop interrogating Maura, Ma."<br>Angela rolled her eyes and sipped the coffee that she had poured herself.  
>Jane walked to Maura and kissed her good morning like she freshly had fallen for her wife.<br>Maura smiled as she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck with a hum.  
>Angela suddenly felt like a voyeur and looked at the brown liquid as, she cleared her throat.<br>Jane stopped her hand as it crawled up Maura's bare, tight thigh and broke the kiss. "I think my mother is watching us."  
>Maura smiled as she realized that they weren't alone and licked her lips. "I have to agree."<br>Jane sighed without looking at her mother. "Stop smiling, Ma."  
>Angela ran a hand over her mouth and licked her lips. "I'm not smiling.", she said with a stifled laugh.<br>Jane turned her head towards her mother and raised her eyebrows as she saw the big smile on Angela's face. "No, you aren't?"  
>Angela wrapped her hands around her cup and laughed. "It's just too cute how the two of you act when the kids aren't around."<br>Jane drew her eyebrows together. "How do we act when the kids are away?"  
>"You act like you've been in love for a month. A fresh couple that no one would guess had been together for six years."<br>Jane grinned broadly and kissed her wife again. "Can you believe it, Maura? We've been together since six years."  
>Maura lifted her eyebrows. "The longest and most serious relationship I've ever have since ..."<br>"Please don't say Garrett, Ian nor Ryan.", Jane cut her off and made a face.  
>Maura paused and kissed her wife's lips again. "The longest and most serious relationship I've ever had with the most handsome, wonderful, absolutely caring and warm-hearted person alive. And I have the firsthand knowledge that many ... many ... <strong>many<strong> women and men are jealous about that."

Jane wrinkled her nose. "Really?" she asked with a high pitched voice like she didn't believe it.  
>Maura smiled and ran her thumb along Jane's jaw line. "Yeah, really. And if you don't believe me we go ask Officer Jerome later."<br>Jane raised her eyebrows surprised because Officer Julia Jerome was almost a carbon copy of her wife. "Oh.", was all she could say.  
>Maura kissed her softly. "Yes, oh." She said and kissed her once more. "Don't you dare start something with her?"<br>Jane grinned conspiratorially. "Nothing could compare to those lips of yours."  
>Maura started to laugh as she heard the loud and embarrassed sigh of Angela.<br>Jane chuckled as she looked at Angela. "Sorry, Ma."  
>Angela waved the excuse off and sipped her coffee. "Just ... forget that I'm here."<br>"That wouldn't be good at all.", Jane replied and laughed with her wife as Angela blushed crimson. She knew that no matter how tolerant and how supportive her mother was and how much she loved Maura, Angela was still a traditional and faithful catholic who had her rules about being affectionate in the public. Even if it was in their house.  
>Angela rolled her eyes. " Jane, stop caressing Maura's thigh."<br>Jane smirked and her hand almost traveled underneath the gown. "Why?"  
>Maura pressed her lips together so she wouldn't start to laugh but at the same time the touch aroused her again.<br>Angela grabbed her mug and stood up from the chair. "Fine, I'll leave you two alone. See you at the Café."  
>"See you, Ma.", Jane laughed and Maura joined her.<p>

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane came into the bullpen and put her jacket on the back of her chair.  
>Frankie followed with his own coffee and sat down at his desk. "How did the date go?"<br>Jane sat down too and smiled. "Great. Thank you for watching the little rascals."  
>"You owe me a favor.", Frankie said with a frown.<br>"Sure thing.", she said with a laugh and made big eyes as Korsak entered the bullpen. "Welcome back to the station, stranger."  
>Korsak rolled his eyes and dropped a letter on her desk. "Ugh, no more waiting in judge Walter's office for an warrant."<br>Jane smirked. "Why? His office assistant is very charming."  
>"Then go and date her.", Korsak growled.<br>Jane held up her left hand and pointed at her wedding band. "Sorry, but I'm taken."  
>Korsak rolled his eyes again.<br>Frankie chuckled and stood up. "I going to get Aaron's laptop."  
>Jane laughed and looked at Korsak.<br>He just shook his head but had to smile.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane stood in the B.R.I.C bullpen and looked with a frown at the Wall as she looked over the client list and the appointments in the virtual docket appointment book. "Well, Aaron Jones was really popular. I never guessed that so many Bostonians would go to a medium. That is a awful number of suspects. Can't you narrow it down, Frankie?"

Korsak looked at his screen and frowned. "Even the Boston Herald wrote a puff piece about Aaron Jones.", he said.  
>Jane slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Not every client of his can be satisfied with his service."<br>"What about Chris Wilson and his sister Pamela?", Korsak wanted to know.  
>Jane snorted and gritted her teeth. "They are still suspects. They are not off the leash." She sighed and drew her eyebrows together. "If he was that popular he surely had an official website. Can you check that, Frankie?"<br>Frankie nodded and tapped something on his keyboard.  
>Jane crossed her arms over her chest and waited. She drew her eyebrows together. "Go on feedback." She said and raised her eyebrows. "Looks like everyone was really content with Aaron."<br>Korsak looked long at the Wall and pointed at it. "Not everyone. Frankie, go up again."  
>Frankie did as he was told and scrolled up until Korsak told him to stop.<br>Jane read the comment and frowned deeply. "Well, that sounds promising. Frankie, check who this Typhoon person is."  
>Frankie sighed and looked at the Wall. "Thypoon725 aka James Riggs. Nineteen. He lives in West End."<br>Jane looked at the two men. "Let's bring him in for questioning."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane laid a piece if paper on the table and tapped on it. "Do you recognize this, James?"  
>James Riggs looked at the paper and nodded. "I wrote that."<br>Jane took the paper in her hand and pulled the corners of her mouth downward. "You are responsible for what Lilly did. You will pay for that, you son of a bitch.", she read out loud and looked at him. "Why would you write that? What did Lilly do?"  
>James ran a hand over his goatee and sighed. "Lilly, my older sister, killed herself after her last session with this freak. I don't know why. She shot herself right in her heart. He didn't returned my calls or emails."<br>Korsak looked over the rim of his glasses. "So you wanted to make an appointment for a séance to ask your sister why she shot herself."  
>James made a face and leaned back in his chair. "Hell, no. I don't believe in crap like that. I contacted him to ask what he said to Lilly that made her kill herself. But he was a coward and couldn't face me."<br>Jane frowned and looked long at him. "So you made him pay and poisoned him with potassium cyanide?"  
>James stared at her in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about? How would I get potassium cyanide?"<br>Jane opened an folder. "Well, you are studying chemical science. It would be easy for you to get it."  
>James laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, and it wouldn't be noticed when we do the weekly stock counting. Right."<br>"You could fake the counting.", Korsak replied.  
>James crossed his arms over his chest. "Listen, Sergeant. I am not the only one who does the stock tally. We all do it. If you need a suspect then go and ask my classmates. I'm sure that I'm not the only one who knew Aaron Jones."<br>Jane pierced him with her gaze. "And I am sure that all the others would have as good a reason to want Aaron Jones dead as you have."  
>James looked at her. "Did I hate him? Yes. Did I killed him? No."<br>Korsak closed his notepad. "Where were you yesterday morning?"  
>James slowly looked at him. "At my class studying. If you don't believe me, go and ask my professor."<br>"We surely will." Jane replied and stood up. "Stay in Boston."


	6. Chapter 6

Jane slumped into her chair and groaned. She winced as a stack of papers got dropped on her desk. She looked up at Frankie and frowned. "What the hell is that?"  
>Frankie pointed at the stack. "That's all the feedback that wasn't so friendly."<br>Jane looked over the first page and read through it. She looked up in surprise. "Well, well, well. Our popular ghost whisperer isn't as popular as we thought he was."  
>Korsak walked to her desk and grabbed some pages. "Not at all."<br>Jane leaned back in her chair and sighed heavily. "And I hoped that this case would be an easy one."  
>"Would you be interested then?" Frankie asked her and Korsak looked curiously at her.<br>Jane drew her eyebrows together. "What? You are asking me if I would be interested in a simple, plain murder. Of course I would. It's my job."  
>Frankie smirked and walked back to his desk.<br>Jane shook her head. "Can we just go through those papers? Thank you."  
>Korsak walked back to his desk.<br>A few hours later Jane rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Dear Lord. I thought we could narrow down the number of suspects but instead it increased. There are threats upon threats. Shall we arrest half of Boston?"  
>Korsak scratched his chin and shook his head. "Not half of Boston but maybe a third."<br>Jane laughed. "Ha ha ha, very funny, Sergeant."  
>Korsak chuckled and went back to his task.<br>Jane stood up.  
>Frankie looked confused at his sister. "Where are you going?"<br>Jane looked at him and took a deep breath. "I'm going down to the morgue."  
>Frankie grinned and looked at Korsak who pressed his lips together so he couldn't start to laugh.<br>Jane left.  
>She entered Maura's office and closed the door behind her.<br>Maura looked up surprised. . "Jane, what are you doing here?"  
>Jane walked straight to her, pushed her hands up against the wall and had a look in her eyes that made Maura feel like she was prey. " I need a distraction."<br>Maura gasped in surprise as she was pulled into her wife's body. "Jane, we're at work.", she whispered.  
>Jane shrugged as she stared into Maura's eyes. "That makes it more exciting."<br>Jane kissed Maura passionately and Maura didn't need to think twice about whether she would return it.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maura adjusted her skirt and ran her hands over the front of her blouse while Jane buckled her belt. "Jane, what happened to our agreement that we wouldn't have sex at work?"  
>Jane put the holster back on her belt and shrugged. "We've been abstinent long enough during your pregnancy and after it. I have to make up for lost time."<br>"At work on the floor of my office?", Maura asked skeptically.  
>"Why are you complaining?", Jane replied. "You always say that sex is good stress relief."<p>

Maura sat back behind her desk again and briefly closed her eyes. "I'm not complaining and yes, I say that. But you surprised me. Normally you're reserved at work."

Jane sighed and licked her lips. "No. No, it isn't only that."  
>Maura looked softly at her wife. "Jane, then what is it?"<br>Jane exhaled sharply and slumped down on Maura's couch. She held two fingers up. "It's been two days ... three days since we've had incredible sex, and I really don't care where we have it."  
>"I have to agree.", Maura said and smiled softly. But then she began to frown as she saw Jane's expression. "What's bothering you? Is it the sex?"<br>Jane leaned forward and took a deep breath. "No, not at all. I enjoy it like I used to enjoy it before we had the kids ... and ..." she paused. "Every time I'm alone with you it feels like when it was just the two of us. And ... somehow, I miss that time. And then I feel bad because that means that I regret that we decided to have children."  
>Maura started to understand and stood up. She walked to the couch and sat down next to Jane. "Do you regret it, Jane?"<br>Jane sat up straight. "Of course not, Maura.", she said scandalized. "I love our children. It's just ... it's just that now I have to share you. There is Al and the babies and we are just Mommy and Mama and we can't be just Maura and Jane at home that often anymore. I love it when I can hear you moan out loud, but it seems impossible at home because we have to be careful or have to wait until the kids are away. And it makes me feel bad and I think I'm selfish because of those thoughts that I want us to be just Maura and Jane again. Just for a few hours. Because I miss you."  
>Maura took a deep breath as she nodded slowly. "Those thoughts don't make you be a bad person, Jane. And I can tell you that I miss you too. How it sound if once a week we take an evening for ourselves, without the kids, and spend it together. We can go to a restaurant or to a movie, we can book a hotel room. We can ask your family if they can watch them, and do whatever we want as loudly as we want.. Does that sound good to you?"<br>Jane sighed heavily. "I guess."  
>Maura took Jane's hand in her own. "We don't have to decide now. It was just an idea. But think about it."<br>Jane nodded slowly and gave her wife a kiss. "Okay. I should go up again before Korsak and Frankie send a search party for me."  
>Maura nodded and forced herself to smile. She looked after her wife and released a heavy sigh.<p>

Frankie looked up when he heard the familiar sound of boots. "I was about to send a search party to the morgue. What took you so long?"  
>Jane sat down in her chair and rubbed her forehead. " I just needed to talk about something with Maura."<br>"Or did you need to ..." another Detective laughed, but he sobered as Jane threw a glare at him.  
>"Finish that sentence and you won't be able to talk anymore." Jane growled.<br>Korsak chuckled as he looked at the other man and Frankie grunted as he stifled a laugh.  
>Jane pressed her lips together to suppress a proud grin. She knew she still had it. This little frightening spark that she worked so hard to master in order to earn the respect she got from her male colleagues. She still had this spark even though Maura and her mother always said that she was whipped by her wife. Jane took a deep breath. "Anything new since I was downstairs?"<br>Korsak shook his head to answer the question.  
>Frankie pointed at three different stacks of papers. "We decided to sort the comments out. From 'bullshit' to 'could be' and finally 'potential threat'. I think we got somewhere."<br>Jane ran a hand through her hair. "That's good."  
>An Officer looked into the bullpen. "Detective Rizzoli?"<br>Jane turned from the desk and looked at him. "Yeah?"  
>"There's a man here who wants to talk to you."<br>Jane gave him the sign to send the man in. as a man her age with a bald head entered the bullpen, she stood up. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli."  
>The man twisted his cap in his hand nervously. . "Peter Duncan. Pamela Wilson sent me because you wanted to talk to me about Aaron."<br>Jane looked at him and then at Korsak. "Uh ... yes. Yes, we asked for you when we went to Mrs. Wilson's house. Would you mind following me? I have a few questions."  
>Peter shook his head. "Not at all."<br>Korsak stood up from his chair and followed the two of them.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane sat at the metal table and stared at Peter. "Do you know why we want to talk to you?"  
>Peter nodded slowly. "Because Aaron got killed."<br>"He was poisoned, actually.", Jane said with a frown. "With potassium cyanide. We heard that you were investigated because you were suspected of abusing and drowning her son Leon. Aaron gave her that hint in one of his séances."  
>Peter snorted and shook his head. "And now you think that I killed him because of that?"<br>Korsak looked up. "Did you?"  
>Peter smiled kinda sadly. "Hell no. Aaron was an asshole, but I would never kill him just because he had a vendetta against me."<br>Jane rubbed her nose with the back of her left index finger. "Well, but a vendetta sounds like a pretty good motive to me."  
>"He was my brother.", Peter said emphatically.<br>"What?" Jane and Korsak said in unison as they looked at him puzzled. Peter took a deep breath and took the wallet out of his worn jeans. He opened it and took out what appeared to be a childhood photo.. It showed him and Aaron Jones at the age of thirteen. "My half brother, to be precise. I'm the bastard that was created by a one night stand of his father. Aaron's mother found out about his ... indiscretion and left Aaron's dad. My mother and Aaron's mom became friends after they exchanged embarrassing details about Steven's ... uh ..."  
>"Yes.", Korsak said. "Yes, we got that. Anyway, just because you and Aaron are related doesn't prove you're free from guilt."<br>Peter took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I know. But if one of us would have had a reason to kill the other, it would have been Aaron."  
>Jane studied Peter's face. "Why?"<br>Peter ran a hand over his unshaved cheek and licked his lips. "Because I revealed Aaron's true colors to Pamela. I told her that Aaron was a con man, that he had no supernatural skills. That Aaron grabbed every chance he got to earn money as long as he didn't have to do a full day's work. I begged her to stop joining his so called sessions but she didn't listen to me. And suddenly one day", he snapped his fingers. "Bang, you guys show up and accuse me of murdering him. Two Medical Examiners confirmed that Leon probably fell into the pool as he played and drowned by accident. Two. But Aaron convinced Pamela that it was a murder. And why did Aaron do that? Because I was a threat. I could cost him the best money cow that he ever had."

Jane slowly shoved a paper toward him. "So, you were the one that laid the foundation of this shit storm."  
>Peter read through the document and nodded. "Guilty. Arrest me."<br>"Don't tempt me.", Korsak replied.  
>Peter sighed heavily. "Listen, I did this because I wanted to put a stop to Aaron's game. Aaron ... Aaron was an idiot that misused other people. So I am not surprised that someone decided to kill him. It was just a matter if time until that happened."<br>Jane briefly closed her eyes. A headache started in the back of her head. It was a headache she knew that wouldn't go away until the next morning. "Where were you when Aaron got killed?"  
>Peter pointed at Korsak's notepad. "Can I have that?"<br>Korsak turned the notepad to a blank page and shoved it and, his pen to him. "Sure."  
>Peter wrote something down, turned it to Jane, and tapped step by step at the notes. "This is the name of my boyfriend, his address and his phone number. Check it."<br>Jane concentrated on it. "Don't ..."  
>"Leave the city.", Peter finished the sentence. "I'm quite familiar with that. I will be in Boston in case you have more questions."<p>

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane slumped on the mattress and rubbed her temples. "I wish Aaron's murder would turn into a chain of serial killings."  
>Maura laid down on her side and looked with a frown at her wife. "No, you don't."<br>Jane sighed and stared at the ceiling. "No, I don't. But then I would know why my head is throbbing."  
>Maura kissed Jane's lips gently. "Because you, Jane Rizzoli, are as incapable of stopping your thinking as I am."<br>Jane scrutinized Maura's eyes and smiled softly. "Yes, I am."  
>"I know a good treatment to stop your headache."<br>Jane chuckled amused. "You would let me pleasure you even if you're not in the mood?"  
>"I would do anything for you as long as you feel comfortable."<br>Jane pulled her wife to her and laid Maura's head gently on her chest. "But I want that you to feel comfortable too. And now I just want to hold you."  
>Maura smiled and wrapped her left arm around Jane's middle. "I love you, Jane."<br>Jane smiled peacefully and closed her eyes as she stroked Maura's head. "I love you too, baby."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Maura came into the kitchen and smiled as she saw her wife sitting at the kitchen counter reading. "You couldn't sleep anymore?"  
>Jane shook her head without looking up and sipped her coffee. "No, too many thoughts in my head. So I decided to get up and look at the file again."<br>Maura opened a cabinet and took out a cup. "And the kids?"  
>Jane pointed in the direction of the living room. "Alexis is watching T.V. and the twins are in the playpen."<br>"And Angela?"  
>Jane looked at the kitchen clock and sighed. "I gave her a free day so she can spend it with Cavanaugh. Sarah is on duty anyway today."<br>Maura poured herself a cup of coffee and drew her eyebrows together. "Are you alright?"  
>Jane looked up and nodded slightly. "Yeah, why?"<br>Maura sipped her coffee and shrugged. "You sound a little dull."  
>Jane closed the manila folder and leaned back with a heavy sigh. "It's just ... This case started out so simply and now everything points to Pamela Wilson."<br>Maura sat next to her and took the file. She opened it and scanned the pages. "What do you mean?"  
>Jane sipped her own coffee and leaned forward on her elbows. "Pamela told us that she was with her sister in law when Aaron got killed and Chloe Wilson confirmed that. But Chris said that Pamela was obsessed by the thought that she could get in contact with her son Leon. But then Peter told us yesterday that he tried to protect her because he knew that his half-brother was just a con man."<br>Maura ran a finger along her bottom lip thoughtfully as she read. "Do you think that she saw red and killed Aaron because he lied to her?"  
>Jane sipped her coffee and took a deep breath. "Maybe. The only question is, how did she get that damn potassium cyanide?"<br>"You think there's an accomplice."  
>"Yes."<br>Maura closed the folder again and took her coffee cup in her hand. She rolled it in between her fingers. "That sounds reasonable. And you are sure that her brother hasn't helped her?"  
>Jane drew her eyebrows together and shook her head. "No, his alibi is strong. The key card was only used twice, when Chris checked in and after he checked out. And the floor was too high to get out of the hotel any other way. The accomplice must be a friend or an unhappy client who helped her. Maybe they met at the studio."<br>Maura looked at her and gave Jane a soft kiss. "You will find the accomplice, Jane."  
>Jane smiled and nodded in agreement. "I know."<br>Maura smiled back and sipped her coffee.  
>Jane stood up and walked to the sink to put her cup away. "If I don't make it home for dinner tonight, don't wait for me."<br>"You know that I always wait for you." Maura replied saucily.  
>Jane chuckled and shook her head.<p>

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane sat behind the steering wheel and stared out of the windshield as she clenched her teeth.  
>Maura watched her tense facial expression and laid an hand on Jane's leg. "You sure that you want to do this today?"<br>Jane was silent for a moment as she considered the answer. "You know ... before Foley told me that Masterson was a psychopath, Ryan gave me some good advice. He said that I was ... so ... sad because I never visited Frost after his funeral. And he said that it would help if I went to the cemetery but that it would hurt. That was at the evening Masterson and I had the fight in headquarters. We went to the Dirty Robber and he said that. It's kinda odd because he is a serial killer. However, the next day I went to the cemetery and visited Frost. And it did hurt, but it was also a relief. Well, it didn't help that Tommy was also there because he said some stupid things but he also said the right things too. He encouraged me to talk to a stone. To make a long story short, yeah, I want to do this today because I couldn't make it on the anniversary of his death."  
>Maura bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Okay. I'll stay here."<br>Jane grabbed the small bouquet of flowers from the back seat and gave her wife a kiss. "I won't be long."  
>Maura smiled reassuringly. "Take all the time you need, Jane."<br>Jane got out of the car and walked straight to Frost's grave.  
>Maura watched her wife and sighed as Jane fidgeted with the plastic around the bouquet while she talked to Frost. She absolutely knew how her wife felt. She felt the same way. There was a deep empty place in her heart that Frost left behind after he was gone. She could also still feel the awful pain that never seemed to go away. Maura missed him too. She missed Jane making fun of Frost because he lost his food during an autopsy.<br>After he died she had told Korsak in a private conversation that their team would be okay again ... after a while. And, it almost was. But it would never be the same again. It was good and it was nice, but Frost couldn't be replaced. And thank God, Frankie didn't try to replace him. He was a good successor in his own way, and he toed the line pretty well. To be honest he had three pretty great mentors. Frankie didn't doubt Jane's or Korsak's skills which was the opposite of Masterson who had tried to oust Jane - out of her job and out of their relationship. As soon as her brother-in-law was unsure of something in his job, he asked Jane or Korsak what he should do next. And that only happened once in a blue moon.  
>As similar as he and Jane were in their private lives, they were just as similar in their jobs. Well, Frankie was still new at this, but Maura was pretty sure that he would gain more experience and improve soon. A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away as soon as the driver's door opened.<br>Jane sat down behind the steering wheel and looked at her wife. "Is everything okay?"  
>Maura sniffed and smiled sadly. "Yes. I just got lost in my thoughts."<br>Jane wiped away another tear from Maura's cheek and sighed. "Why don't you take a moment with Frost for yourself, Maura?"  
>Maura closed her eyes and shook her head. "I was here last week. I am fine, Jane."<br>Jane scrutinized Maura for a moment and turned the key in the ignition. "Okay, let's go."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Frankie turned around as Jane entered the bullpen and raised his eyebrows. "You okay?"  
>Jane nodded and put her jacket over the back of her chair. "Yeah, why?"<br>"Your a little late.", Frankie replied.  
>Jane looked at the board and crossed her arms over her chest. " I had to do something before I came here. Something stinks in this case."<br>Jane had changed the subject so fast that Frankie knew his sister didn't want to talk about it. He took his notepad from his desk and walked to her. "I have a odd feeling about it too. I stewed over my notes the whole evening when I got home yesterday."  
>Jane thumbed through his notes and drew her eyebrows together. She held the page in front of of her brother's nose. "What's that?"<br>Frankie paused and shrugged. "That's a caricature of you. You crossed my mind."

Jane hit the top of his head with the notepad and smirked as he winced. "Yeah, that's the meaning of thinking about an clue.", she sobered and sighed. "What conclusion did you come to?"

Frankie put the notepad into the inside pocket of his jacket and pointed at Pamela's picture on the board. "I think that someone made the connection to Pamela Wilson. The murderer tried to set Peter up because there was this accusation of his abusive of Leon. But Peter had a solid alibi. His professor and his boyfriend both confirmed that he was with them. But Pamela only had her sister-in-law for an alibi."  
>Jane looked long at him. "So you think that there is a third party?"<br>Frankie nodded slowly and sighed. "You don't?"  
>Jane looked at the board and her eyes traveled to Peter's photo. She tilted her head and pointed at him. "Peter said that there was a vendetta between him and Aaron.. How far did it go?"<br>Frankie walked to his desk. He understood what Jane meant and tapped the keyboard of his computer. He frowned deeply. "Peter was in the hospital a year and a half ago."  
>Jane's head snapped in his direction. "Why?"<br>Frankie read the report. "He was badly beaten up. He had a punctured lung, a broken hip, and a severe concussion. He also had severe bruising and a broken arm. He reported it as a simple robbery."  
>Jane narrowed her eyes. "Let's talk to him again."<p>

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane scanned Peter's room and was impressed that it was quite organized.  
>Peter sipped his water and frowned. " Does the appearanceof the two of you are here mean that I am not longer a suspect?"<br>Jane's eyes snapped at him. "Guess again ... Anyway, why didn't you tell us that your brother beat you up?"

Jane's eyes snapped at him. "Guess again ... Anyway, why didn't you tell us that your brother beat you up?" Peter put down his glass and stared at his feet for a moment. Then he looked up. "No matter what happened, Aaron was my brother. We had some differences." "Well, this time Aaron ended up poisoned.", Frankie stated. Peter glared at him. "I am aware of that. Thank you. I'm the one who has to plan the funeral." Jane scrutinized him. "You always took care of covering for Aaron, didn't you? But he was unthankful after you started to warn his clients about him after James Riggs' sister killed herself. That was the reason you'd started warning people, am I right?" Peter looked at her and sighed. "I didn't care what he did as long as no one got hurt. No matter what you think, Aaron was a good guy. I mean he was a rascal, but a good person ... until he discovered the esoteric scene. I told him he should stop with that shit, but Aaron told me that it was a great source of money and that those dorks would not recognize when they were fooled. And when Pamela started to go to Aaron, I begged her to not, but I already told you that." he paused and licked his lips." I also told her that I would look for another medium if she really believed in such things - but she was so convinced by Aaron." "And then he beat you up." Jane said as the puzzle started to form a picture. Peter nodded in agreement. "That was almost a year ago. And then suddenly I was a suspect in a murder that didn't existed." Jane drew her eyebrows together as she started to understand that all that Peter wanted to do was to protect his older brother. "Why didn't you tell us this when you were at the station?"

"You didn't ask." Peter replied quickly and Jane wanted to kick his ass.

Frankie looked at Peter. "So, all you tried to do was to protect your brother."

Peter looked at him and frowned. "Yeah. Just because the business calls itself esoteric it doesn't mean that it is a safe business."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jane wanted to know confused.

Peter sipped his water. "Aaron got threats from other so called mediums. I thought you knew about that."

Jane clenched her teeth and resisted the urge to strangle Peter. "If we would have known about that, we would have asked you about it. Where are those threats?"

Peter looked at her. "He kept them in his studio slash apartment. If you didn't find them, I don't know where they are."

Frankie raised his eyebrows as he saw that Jane's facial muscles twitch and prepared himself to hold her back as soon as she as decided to jump at Peter and beat the shit out of him.

•••••••••••••••

Jane stomped down the stairs and pointed at the front door of the house. "If I wasn't on duty ... or a cop, I would have beaten him until he had a sense of logic." She almost yelled. "Jesus Christ, he sat in the interrogation room. How could he not have known that that information was important?"

Frankie fished his car keys out of his pocket and looked at her. "That changes a lot of things, right?"

Jane opened the passenger door. "That changes **everything.** We have to start all over again. God, I could ...", she stopped herself. "No, I don't want to say it out loud because if something happens to Peter, then I'm a suspect."

Frankie chuckled and sat down behind the steering wheel.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane sat with a deep frown at a table in the Café following her own train of thought. How could a clever person like Peter be that stupid and not mentioned that his brother had been threatened? And how could she not have had asked the right questions? Those two things bothered her like hell.  
>"You look like you're deep in thought and that something is really bothering you."<br>Jane shoved the cup of tea she had ordered for her wife to the other end of the table and frowned. "Yes and yes."  
>Maura sat down and licked her lips. "Do you want to tell me about it?"<br>Jane rolled her coffee mug between her hands and sighed. "Aaron Jones got threatened and Peter didn't mentioned it when Korsak and I questioned him because we didn't ask the right questions." she paused and shook her head." I don't get it. I don't get it why I didn't ask those questions."  
>Maura sipped her tea and shrugged. "We didn't find any signs of threatening. How could you know it? Especially if his brother didn't mentioned it. "<br>Jane looked at the brown liquid in her cup. "We didn't find any threatening emails on his computer. And we didn't any letters in his studio. Aaron used his apartment as his work place. And that would mean that the murder knew where he kept them."  
>Maura looked long at her and nodded in agreement. "You mean the person took it with them?"<br>"I can't explain it any other way." Jane replied and sipped her coffee."Peter said that it was another medium. But I am sure that he won't tell us the name. He isn't that stupid."  
>Maura smiled broadly and raised her eyebrows. But then she became serious again. "Does that mean that you have to start over again?"<br>Jane nodded agreeing and played with the sugar dispenser. "Sadly we have to, yeah. It's so frustrating."  
>Maura took Jane's hand in her own. "You'll catch the bad guy as soon as you have the right lead."<br>Jane hesitated for a moment. "You sound so sure."  
>"I am.", Maura replied as she ran her thumb over the back of Jane's hand. "Because you are dogged. And you won't find peace as long as the murderer is still out there."<br>Jane looked into her wife's eyes and was surprised at how well Maura knew her. Well, after a long-term friendship she shouldn't be surprised but she still was. And she didn't deny it. "I love you."  
>Maura smiled back at her. "I love you too, Jane."<p>

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane sat at her desk and chewed on her thumb nail while she frowned deeply.

Korsak came into the bullpen and held up his notepad. "I talked to the residents on Aaron's floor again. You were right, Jane. Not only did he receive odd packages, but there were also odd visitors."  
>Jane looked at him an unnerved expression. "Really?"<br>Korsak walked to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Beside those people who were his customers they said he had two men and an older woman visited him."  
>"Any specific description?"<br>"Not really. It could be anybody. Even your mother."  
>Jane looked at him questioningly and warningly at the same time.<br>Korsak cleared his throat and turned to the next page. "A male neighbor said that one evening the four of them got into a pretty bad verbal fight. He almost called the police, but then the door got slammed and everything got quiet."  
>Jane ran a hand through her hair and stifled a yawn as she rubbed her neck. "And that happened more than once?"<br>Korsak nodded and sipped his coffee. "Once a weak, sometimes twice. You okay?"  
>Jane looked puzzled at him. "Yeah, why?"<br>Korsak shrugged and nodded at her. "You look tired."  
>Jane stifled a yawn again and sipped her coffee. "I have three children. You should try it too."<br>Korsak made a face and shook his head. "Three little yous? No, thank you. One is enough."  
>Jane laughed sarcastically. "Not funny.", she became serious again as she looked back at the board.<p>

"This is the worst Sisyphean challenge I've had to face."  
>"Sisyphus was the son of King Aeolus of Thessaly and Enarete, and the founder and first king of Ephyra. He was the father of Glaucus, Ornytion, Almus, and Thersander by the nymph Merope, the brother of Salmoneus, and the grandfather of Bellerophon through Glaucus." Maura said as she entered the bullpen with a file in her hand and smiled as her wife looked at her.<br>"As a punishment for his trickery, King Sisyphus was made to endlessly roll a huge boulder up a steep hill. The maddening nature of the punishment was reserved for King Sisyphus due to his hubristic belief that his cleverness surpassed that of Zeus himself. Zeus accordingly displayed his own cleverness by enchanting the boulder into rolling away from King Sisyphus before he reached the top which ended up consigning Sisyphus to an eternity of useless efforts and unending frustration. Thus it came to pass that pointless or interminable activities are sometimes described as Sisyphean."  
>Jane stared at her and blinked a few times. "You do that on purpose, don't you?"<br>Maura tilted her head innocently to the side. "I don't know what you mean."  
>Jane grinned broadly as Korsak chuckled.. "Never mind. What brings you up here? Because this file is surely not for me."<br>Maura raised her eyebrows and smiled again. "No. This is for Detective's MacArthur."  
>Jane wrinkled her nose disgustedly. "Since when do you bring MacArthur a file? You hate it that he stares at your ...", she paused and pursed her lips as Maura raised her eyebrows. "Shoes. You hate it that he stares at your shoes."<br>Korsak chuckled amused.

Maura laughed slightly and licked her lips. "I came up because my employees have work to do downstairs. And couldn't reach Detective MacArthur ... he can't come down and look at my ... **shoes**."

Jane raised her eyebrows too. "I like your shoes too."  
>Maura walked to MacArthur's desk and put the file on it. "You are allowed to like my shoes."<br>Korsak rolled his eyes at their behavior and shook his head.  
>Jane smirked and looked at her watch. She sighed and stood up. "Okay, I'm going home. I have enough of a headache for one day. Maura, you coming?"<br>Maura followed her wife and raised a hand with a smile. "Have a nice evening, Vince."  
>Korsak nodded slowly. "You too, Doc."<p>

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane put her plate in the dishwasher and sighed. "I would love to solve the case tomorrow but with my luck, tomorrow we'll have new murder."  
>Maura brought Alexis and Jane their plates. "And I would love it if you wouldn't talk about work in front of our children."<br>Jane looked over her shoulder to see Alexis playing with the twins. "Sorry.", she mumbled.  
>Alexis straightened up as she looked at Jane. "Mama, are you staying home tomorrow?"<br>Jane looked at her and was confused. "What are you talking about, Al?"  
>Maura cleared her throat. "I promised her that I would go with her and the twins to the Legoland Discovery Center."<br>Jane looked at her oldest daughter again and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"  
>Alexis nodded in agreement and beamed.<br>Jane sighed heavily because she would like to join them because she could see how happy Alexis was. "I'm sorry, baby, but I have to work." She could see the disappointment in Alexis' face and sighed again. "But as soon as I'm done with work I promise that the five of us will go wherever you want to go. Not necessarily the Legoland Discovery Center, but I promise then I am all yours."  
>Alexis jumped from her chair and ran to Jane.<br>Jane lifted her up and groaned. "Jeez, your getting big."  
>Maura smiled and sipped her wine.<br>Alexis wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her cheek. "You promise?"  
>Jane nodded slowly. " Scout's honor, honeypie."<p>

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane came out of the bathroom and looked at her wife with a frown. "How come you can take a day off tomorrow? We're in the middle of an investigation."  
>Maura looked up from the book she was reading and closed it. "Alexis asked me when I could not go to work because Jason told her about the center. So I decided that tomorrow would be a good day to spend with the kids. And since I have done the autopsy on Aaron and the evidence is in the lab…", she paused and read Jane's face. "You don't agree with me."<br>Jane sat down at the edge of the bed and shrugged. "You know how I think when we're investigating."  
>Maura put the book on her nightstand. "A few years ago I would have agreed, Jane. But now we have three children and we have to take time for them. <strong>I<strong> have to take time for them because I don't want them to go through what I went through. Can you understand that?"

Jane turned her head to Maura. "You are not like Constance. The kids know that you love them."  
>"When I was Alexis' age I also knew that my parents loved me, Jane. But it didn't help me feel less lonely." Maura replied with furrowed eyebrows.<br>"Maura ...", Jane said with a sigh.  
>"Do you understand why I have to do this?", Maura cut her off.<br>Jane looked at her and nodded. Yes, she could understand that and she felt bad that she wasn't able to do the same thing. "Yeah, I understand that."  
>Maura scrutinized her for a moment. "When you need my advice tomorrow you just call me."<br>Jane nodded and smiled slightly as she laid down. "I feel bad."  
>Maura skidded closer to Jane and laid her head on Jane's chest. "Why?"<br>Jane took a deep breath. "Because I can't come with you tomorrow."  
>Maura wrapped an arm around her wife's middle. "Don't. Don't feel bad about it. Alexis, Damian and Sophie understand that. And as soon as the case is closed and you have time they will be happy to spend time with their Mama."<br>Jane kissed Maura's temple and sighed. "I don't know how I deserve you."  
>Maura sighed happy and closed her eyes. "You only deserve the best."<br>Jane laughed with her wife and closed her eyes to welcome a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane sat at her desk and checked her watch again. She knew that her family was probably already having a lot of fun at that stupid Legoland Discovery Center without her. And it bothered her that she couldn't join them. She could, if she would be honest with herself. She would have go over to her mother's ... no their guest house, and ask Cavanaugh if she could have a day she would hate it too. She sighed and tapped her pen restlessly at her desk.  
>Korsak heard the sound a looked up with a frown. "Stop that. It's getting on my nerves."<br>Jane slowly looked at him. She heard Korsak say something but her brain was so busy with her pity party that it couldn't translate what he'd said. "What?"  
>Korsak nodded to the tapping pen. "What you are doing is driving me crazy, Jane. Why are so distracted today?"<br>Frankie sat down at his desk and frowned. "Maura and the kids are in Somerville and having fun."  
>Korsak looked confused at Jane. "Why are you here?"<br>Jane drew her eyebrows together and pointed at the board. "Because of the case. Has that the old brain of yours forgotten ... we have a case to solve."  
>Korsak looked at the board and then back at his former partner and shrugged. "Aaron Jones isn't going anywhere. And since the studio of our new suspect is closed today we can't do anything until tomorrow, so you really don't need to be here. Go home, change your clothes and drive to Somerville, Jane. As soon as we find something new we will call you."<br>Jane hesitated and looked uncertainly from Korsak to Frankie and back again. "Are you sure?"  
>Frankie nodded agreeing. "Yeah, take some personal time. I am sure Al can barely remember what her Ma looks like. We are big boys. We can take care of the case for a day."<br>Jane slowly stood up and took her jacket from the back of her chair. "Thank you, guys. I owe you one."  
>"Oh yeah, you do.", Frankie said and Korsak rolled his eyes.<p>

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maura sat in the Café and smiled kindly as she watched Alexis explained how to use the Lego bricks. She sipped her coffee.  
>Alexis looked at her mother and inspected the brick. "Lego is from here, right?"<br>Maura swallowed the liquid and frowned. "What do you mean, Alexis?"  
>Alexis pointed to the floor. "I mean from here."<br>"Do you mean from Boston or from America?"  
>Alexis rolled her eyes just like Jane. "America."<br>Maura had to smile and put the mug down. "No, they were actually invented in Europe, in Denmark to be precise."  
>Alexis eyed the brick skeptically. "Oh, okay."<br>Maura raised her eyebrows. "Is that a problem?"  
>Alexis pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, why?"<br>Maura shrugged and took one of her hands. "You would tell me if there was a problem, wouldn't you?"  
>Alexis was about to reply something when she spotted someone and jumped to her feet. "Mama!" she shouted happily.<br>Maura looked over her shoulder surprised and her mouth opened as she looked at her wife who was wearing a casual shirt and a casual jeans. She wasn't paying attention to the people who were looking at her confused and a little scandalized. "Jane?"  
>Jane laughed and caught her daughter as Alexis ran toward her. "Hey, baby girl. Are you having a good time?"<br>Alexis nodded euphorically.  
>Jane smiled broadly and kissed her cheek. "Good."<br>Maura slowly stood up. "Jane, what are you doing here? I thought you were at work."  
>Jane adjusted Alexis at her hip. "I was. But I was unnerving Korsak by tapping my pen on the desk so he sent me to Somerville. Don't look so surprised, Maura."<br>"I have to admit that I am surprised.", Maura replied honestly.  
>Jane smiled and walked to her wife. She kissed her softly and glared at the people who were staring at them. "Well, don't be. All that matters now is that I am here with the four of you.", she stopped as Alexis started to play with one of her locks. "Al, what are you doing?"<br>Alexis didn't look at her. "I'm trying to make your hair straight."  
>"Well, good luck with that.", Jane replied and joined Maura's laugh. Then she walked to the twins and kissed each of their heads.<br>Sophie giggled and started to babble as Damian took her hand.

Jane rolled her eyes and kissed her wife again. "Hi."

"Hi.", Maura replied with a broad smile and sat down again. "How did you find us?"  
>Jane sat next to her wife and kept Alexis on her lap. "There is a reason I'm a Detective."<br>"Of course.", Maura said and sipped her coffee with a smile.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane carried worn out Alexis and Damian to the front door of their house while Maura followed her with the also worn out Sophie. Jane looked at both of her children. "You had a great day. But now it's time for you to go to bed."  
>Alexis shook her head, which laid on Jane's shoulder. "But I am not tired."<br>"Oh, yes, you are.", Jane chuckled and looked at Maura. "Maura, could you please open the door. My hands are full."  
>Maura took her keys out of her purse and opened the door without a word.<br>After they had taken the children to bed Jane walked down the stairs looked in the kitchen. . "Maura?"  
>"In the living room.", Maura replied.<br>Jane walked straight to the couch and smiled as she saw the bottle of beer on the coffee table. She sat down next to her wife and scrutinized Maura's face.  
>Maura sipped her wine and smiled. "Thank you for coming to Somerville."<br>Jane frowned slightly. "You are more then welcome. And don't thank me. Thank Korsak and Frankie."  
>Maura slowly looked at her. "I will tomorrow. I'm surprised they could convince you to leave."<br>Jane sipped her beer and frowned. "Yeah, me too. But I think it bothered them that much that I was so distracted so they sent me away."  
>Maura looked long at her. "What were you thinking about?"<br>Jane shrugged and looked at the logo of the beer bottle. "That you and the kids were in Somerville and having fun without me. That bothered me."  
>Maura skidded closer to Jane and laid her head on her wife's shoulder as Jane put the arm around Maura. "I was sad too that you couldn't be with us, Jane. But I also know that you hate to take a day off during an open case."<br>Jane absent-minded ran her hand up and down on Maura's arm. "I have to change that.", she said.  
>Maura looked up and frowned. "What do you mean, Jane?"<br>Jane sipped her beer and shrugged slightly. "I have to take more time for you and the kids ... even during an open case. When it was just you and me it was okay to be completely involved in a case because you understood it. But we're not alone anymore, and Alexis and the twins won't understand it, Maura. And I would rather work less than have the kids think that I'm avoiding them."  
>Maura wrapped her arm around Jane's middle and sighed. "They would never think that, Jane. They know that you love them."<br>Jane sighed heavily and eyed her beer. "That's not my beer."  
>"Of course it is.", Maura replied confused.<br>Jane rolled her eyes and sipped her drink again. "Yeah, it is. But it is not my brand."  
>Maura sat up straight. "I didn't knew you brewed your own beer."<br>"Maura!", Jane whined frustrated and Maura chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Jane came into the kitchen and smiled as she greeted her mother before she grabbed a mug out of the cabinet.

"Morning, Jane.", Angela said before she walked to the fridge. "Vince told me that you'd left earlier yesterday so you could join Maura and the kids in Somerville."

Jane poured herself a coffee and nodded. "Yeah, it was nice and the kids were like dead when we came home. And speaking of Maura ... Where is she?"

Angela closed the refrigerator door and pointed at the ceiling. "Upstairs in her yoga room."

Jane rolled her eyes as she poured a second cup with coffee. "Would you mind watching the kids five minutes longer?"

"If course not.", Angela replied.

Jane smiled and thanked her before she made her way upstairs. She pushed the door open and paused as she saw that her wife was stretching on the floor. "I swear to God everytime I see you like this my whole body hurts."

Maura didn't look at her. "In the bedroom you don't seem to mind my yoga skills."

Jane entered the room and sat down next to Maura and shoved the mug toward her. "Is something bothering you?"

Maura sat up and stretched. "No. Why do ask?"

Jane shrugged. "Because Ma is downstairs watching the kids."

Maura took the cup and sipped the hot liquid. "Angela offered to watch them. She said that I surely needed some time to myself and that I should do something I would enjoy. And I was in the mood for some yoga. That's all."

Jane nodded slowly and sipped her coffee. "Are you going to work today?"

Maura frowned confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe you want to spend more time with Al and company."

Maura sighed and put the mug down. "As much as I would love to, I am still the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and I have obligations, Jane. I can't stay away forever."

Jane nodded again and resisted the urge to grin. Janr felt horrible for being happy that Maura wasn't able to be a stay-at-home Mom, but she would never admit it especially not to her wife.

Maura looked at her and sipped her coffee. "Are you questioning those people that threatened Aaron today?"

Jane sighed heavily and looked into her already empty cup. "Yeah, but first we have to find them."

Maura raised her eyebrows and took a deep breath. "You'll get them."

Jane smiled sweetly. "You are so Pollyannaish."

Maura laughed and got slowly up. "I just believe in your skills."

Jane stood up too and followed her wife into their bedroom. She raised her eyebrows as Maura pulled her shirt over her head. "Are we going to practice other skills now, Maura?"

Maura turned around and looked at her wife, "Why are you so aroused those days?"

Jane's shoulders slumped and she looked frustrated.. "I don't know.", she whined.

Maura walked toward their bathroom. "I just want to take a shower but you can come with me."

Jane hesitated for a moment. "I don't want you to feel like you have to just because my sex drive is going crazy."

Maura turned her head toward Jane when she stopped at the door. "You can come with me or you can stand there and stare. Your decision, Jane."

Jane didn't needed to think twice and practically ran after her wife.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane sat in the interrogation room and stared at a grey haired woman who looked to be about fifty-five. "Why did you threatened Aaron Jones, Miss Richmond?"

Harriett Richmond looked at Jane and drew her eyebrows together. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Korsak opened his notepad. "Several clients of Aaron Jones recognized you, your brother Michael and your son John from Aaron's studio."

The elder woman looked away. "That's impossible. We were at my studio."

Jane opened an file and raised her eyebrows. "That's interesting because everytime when Aaron got those unwelcomed visitors, your studio was closed."

"You can't know that.", Harriette hissed.

Jane nodded vehemently. "Oh yes, we can. Maybe we are not allowed to take a look at your client list as long as you don't allow it or we don't have a warrant for it. **But **we are allowed to stand in front of your shop and ask your clients questions as long as they haven't entered your studio. So we accidentally stood in front of a random esoteric shop and it happened to be yours. And we asked the people some questions and we had a lucky hit because some of them were your steady costumers.", she looked straight into Harriett's eyes. "And they told us that it was unusual for you to close at that time of the day. And it happened to be on those days when Aaron Jones got threatened. **Every. single. day**. Isn't that a odd coincidence?"

Harriette folded her hands and licked her lips. "Just because I'm a medium it doesn't mean that I don't need a break. I am just human like you."

Korsak looked over the rim of his glasses. "Why did you harass Aaron?"

Harriette rolled her eyes and groaned. "I didn't harass Aaron nor did I kill him."

"Did you get your son and brother to kill Aaron?" Jane wanted to know.

"**No**.", Harriette emphatically.

Jane slammed the photo of Pamela on the metal table. "Pamela dropped your services after you couldn't ... 'connect' with her dead son. But Aaron said he did connect with him."

Harriette just shrugged. "It's a free country."

"And I think losing clients to a person like Aaron is a strong motive for murder." Korsak replied.

Harriette took a deep breath and leaned forward. "Listen, maybe I didn't really like Aaron because he lied to those people who came to someone like me because they wanted to know if their loved ones were happy, where they are now, or they needed to know if they were in pain in the last minutes in this life. And the dead can talk through me."

Jane scrutinized her skeptically. "You know, I know a person who almost says the same thing. But she is an M.D. and speaks for the dead too. But she uses forensic science. And I'd rather believe in that because I love facts I can touch."

Korsak looked down at his notepad to hide his smile.

Harriette leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just because you don't believe in things that are supernatural, it doesn't mean that they don't exist, Detective."

Jane raised her eyebrows when she looked at Korsak. "I am very open-minded, but that doesn't convince me. What do you say, Sergeant?"

Korsak closed his notepad and pulled the corners of his mouth downward. "Me neither."

Jane slowly looked at Harriette and smiled slightly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maura leaned over the newest body on the autopsy table and laughed amused. "You are open minded?"

Jane looked annoyed at her. "Yes, I am and it is nothing to be amused about."

Maura chuckled and waved as she looked up. "I'm sorry, Jane. It's just ... you don't even eat food you're not familiar with, or drink beer that's new to you. Shall I mention that you poured the new brand down the drain last night."

Jane gritted her teeth. "It was too sour."

Maura chuckled and pulled off her gloves. "Yesterday you told me it tasted to sweet."

Jane slumped her shoulders and growled low. "**Whatever**. Maura, don't tell me that you believe in shit like supernatural connections and blue plasma clouds that float in the hallway."

Maura looked at her and tilted her head with a small smile. "What would change if I did?"

Jane lowered her eyebrows. "I would still love you but I would have to insist on a divorce" she replied without having to think about it twice, and her wife chuckled. "Come on, you're a science geek and science geeks don't believe in supernatural stuff. Even you need to see, to feel, and to analyze evidence to believe what you have in front of you."

Maura sighed and walked to her laptop. "No, I don't believe in things like plasma clouds and séances, Jane. But I find it quiet interesting how people react like this when they have the hope of saying farewell to their loved ones."

"You're just saying that because you don't want a divorce." Jane stated skeptically.  
>"No.", Maura laughed. "I mean, no, I don't believe in the supernatural and, no,I don't want a divorce."<p>

Jane grinned and nodded toward the female dead body. "What happened to her?"

Maura exhaled loudly as she looked over her shoulder at the woman. "She was a part of a tragic car accident in the Callahan tunnel. She was on her way to see her mother."

Jane scrutinized the face of the young woman. "She looks so young."

Maura nodded slowly. "She just turned nineteen."

Jane pressed her lips together. "What a shame."

Maura nodded agreeing. "Yeah, it is. I'm still waiting for the other bodies."

"How many cars were involved in this accident?" Jane wanted to know.

Maura took a clipboard and frowned. "Five as far as I know."

Jane looked at her wife. "And how many people died?"

Maura licked her lips. "Way too many."

"Maura," Jane said as she looked directly in her wife's eyes. "You have a look on your face that says there were children involved. Were there children involved?"

Maura looked up and sighed heavily. "I don't know whether any children got killed or not. But I know there were families involved."

Jane felt the urge to take Maura in for a hug but she knew better. "You call me if you need anything?"

Maura smiled and nodded. "Of course, Jane."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane took Alexis to her bed and pulled the duvet over her daughter's body.  
>Alexis sighed and frowned. "Ma."<p>

Jane smiled. "Yes, baby?"

"Why couldn't Mom put me to bed tonight?" her daughter wanted to know.

Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had totally forgotten that tonight Maura usually put their kids to bed. "Mommy still had a lot work to do when I came home, Al. You know that sometimes Mom or me can't come home as early as we want. Or that we have to leave late at night and that Nonna has to look after you."

Alexis looked at her mother. " Why?"

Jane smiled a little as she ran a hand along Alexis' cheek. "Because that's our job, Al. Mom and I try to catch all the bad guys. That's what we do."

Alexis nestled deeper into her bed. "Are there still a lot of bad guys in Boston?"

Jane nodded slowly. "Sadly, yes. But you don't have to be afraid, Al. I make sure that we are safe."

"I know.", Alexis as she was about to drift into sleep.

Jane smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good. Now close your eyes and sleep, baby girl. I promise that when you wake up Mommy will be here."

Alexis sighed and smiled content.

Jane smiled too and stood up.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maura sneaked into her bedroom and made a face as the door creaked a little. She walked carefully to the closet and changed into her pajamas as fast as possible. She would love nothing more than to lay down on the mattress and sleep through without being disturbed. Maura laid down on her side and carefully kissed Jane's cheek. This would have to do for now.

Jane stirred and frowned. "What time is it?", she asked with a sleepy voice.

Maura hated herself for waking Jane. "A bit after two. I didn't mean to wake you."

Jane turned on her right side but didn't open her eyes. "I was just resting my eyes. I wasn't sleeping."

"You were snoring." Maura chuckled.

Jane wrinkled her nose. "I don't snore."

Maura nodded slowly and ran a hand over Jane's cheek. "Oh, yes, you do. Especially when you are in the slow-wave sleep."

Jane's eyes shot open but they were still cloudy. "Okay, I was asleep, you're right. So no Google now please."

Maura chuckled and kissed her wife's lips. "Okay."

Jane pulled Maura closer and wrapped her arms tightly around her wife. She sighed content and smiled as she closed her eyes. "This is so much better now."

Maura nestled her nose against Jane's throat and nodded. "Yes, it is.", she agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Frankie held up two photos that showed older women and raised his eyebrows. "Anika Mendoza and Ellena Jandova are off the hook. Anika was with her family and Elena was at lunch in a bistro. Both have solid alibis."

"So just Harriette Richmond and Veronika Olsen are still in the game." Jane said thoughtfully while she chewed on her thumb nail." I don't know but I have an odd feeling about Harriette."

"She's kinda creepy.", Korsak agreed.

Jane stared at the photo that Frankie pinned to the glass board and a deep frown crossed her face. Could it really be that easy? Did Harriette Richmond kill Aaron Jones just because he'd taken her clients? Well, by experience she knew that people killed people for less. And it wouldn't surprise her if it was just about money. She opened her mouth to say something as the vibrating of her phone interrupted her signaling that she received a message. She read the message and the frown deepened. "Crap."

Frankie looked concerned at his sister. "What is it?"

Jane scanned the text one more time while she stood up and took her jacket. "Nothing that is relevant for this case. It's just Ma. She had to pick Alexis from the day care because she had thrown up and is burning up. I have to go to Maura before she starts to freak out."

"Go.", Korsak said and stood up. "Go home and take care of your family, we got this."

Jane looked ashamed at her former partner as she put on her jacket and sighed. "Thank you, guys. See you tomorrow."

Korsak just waved her goodbye.

Frankie walked to him and looked at the older man but than he smiled broadly.

Korsak looked at him and rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

None of them had ever believed that they would see the day when Jane Rizzoli would put her private life before her professional one.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane entered Maura's office and stood still when she saw how her wife ran through her office and gathered her belongings. "Maura?"

Maura didn't look at her. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to work today. Alexis was so whiny the whole morning. I should have known that something was wrong with her."

Jane started to understand why Maura was so upset and walked toward her. "Calm down, Maura."

Maura didn't pay attention to her wife and huffed in frustration. "I should have checked Alexis' temperature before we left. What kind of mother does that make me. The worst that's ever existed."

Jane grabbed Maura by her the shoulders and stared in her eyes. "Maura, **stop**! Stop right here, understand? It doesn't make you a bad mother. I also didn't check Al's temperature. Okay?"

"But ...", Maura started.

"No buts." Jane cut her off and rubbed her arms. "Al is a kid. And children sometimes get sick. You can't prevent that, Maura. And when you start to stay home just because Al or Damian or Sophie are whiny in the morning, then you will become a stay-at-home Mom because if you give in to them every time they will learn the trick pretty quickly. And they will use it every time they want you at home. Al will be fine, Maura. Ma is with her and she is pretty good at taking care of kids. Believe me, I know. And if you don't believe me then go and ask Frankie and Tommy. She did a pretty good job with us. Alexis is in very capable hands. Now take a deep breath and calm down."

Maura did as she was told and took a deep breath.

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Better?"

Maura exhaled slowly and nodded. "Better."

Jane smiled and took her wife's hand in her own and started walking. "Good. Now let's go and check on our kids."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maura more or less stormed into the house and walked straight toward Angela, who sat at the kitchen island and sipped her fresh brewed tea. "Where is she?"

Angela put down her mug and smiled a little as she looked at Jane, who rolled her eyes. But then she looked reassuring at her daughter-in-law. "Maura, honey. Alexis is fine. She is upstairs having a nap. I took her straight to Dr. Valens and she told me that Alexis has a common cold. Nothing too bad. She will be fine in a week."

Maura walked straight to the stairs without paying attention to Angela nor Jane. "Oh God."

Jane looked after her wife and sighed heavily as she walked to the island to make herself coffee. "Thank you for picking up Alexis, Ma."

Angela waved the statement off and sipped her tea. "You are welcome, Baby. I wrote the two of you that you didn't have to come home. Everything is under control. I made Alexis a chicken stock with zwieback and peppermint tea and separated her from Sophie and Damian. Alexis is in her bed as well as the twins."

Jane sat down beside her mother and rolled her mug in her hands. "I know Alexis will be fine, I never doubt your abilities. But it is the first time that one of our kids got sick and Maura blames herself because she didn't check Alexis' temperature. You know how she can be."

Angela chuckled and sipped her tea. "The first time you got sick I was a total mess. You coughed like hell and sounded like you were about to suffocate. Your father calmed me down and we went to the hospital. You had pertussis. It was awful because I couldn't do anything and I had blamed myself, but the Doctor told me that you would be fine. And look at you, you became a beautiful strong woman. And so will be Alexis. She will be fine again."

Jane smiled softly and looked at her mother."I know, Ma.", she sighed and stood up. "I should check on my sick daughter and my worried wife."

Angela smiled as Jane kissed her cheek before she walked the staircase up.

Jane stopped at the open door of Alexis' room and leaned against the frame while she watched Maura checking their daughter. "Will she survive?"

Maura ran a hand over Alexis' warm forehead and nodded. "She will be fine again, yes."

Jane sighed and raised her eyebrows. "I told you that Ma has very capable hands. And beside that she is a little you. She is strong."

Maura smiled a little and scrutinized her pale daughter. "I overreacted. I'm sorry."

Jane slowly walked to the bed and put her hands on Maura's shoulders as she stood behind her. "There's no need to be sorry, Maura. I was on the calm on the outside but I totally freaked out on the inside. But we have to be aware that this can happen more often now."

Maura sighed and leaned back into her wife. "I know, Jane."

Alexis stirred a little and made a face. "Mom?"

Maura automatically took the little hand in her own. "Yes, honey."

"I'm sorry.", Alexis mumbled and opened her eyes a little.

Maura frowned in surprise. "Why are you sorry, Alexis."

"Because I am sick.", Alexis replied.

Jane smiled a little as she looked at her daughter. "There's no need to be sorry, baby. It happens that everybody gets sick. Even your Mom and I are sometimes."

Alexis frowned a little and regretted it immediately. " Really?"

Maura had to chuckle and nodded. "Yes, really.", she kissed Alexis' forehead and soothed the frown. "Now rest a little and you'll see, tomorrow you feel better."

Alexis nestled deeper in her bed and closed her eyes again. "Okay."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane stirred and groaned as she felt someone run a tender hand through her hair. It had been a few days since she had finally had a dreamless sleep, and she wanted to stay in it as long as she was allowed. It seemed that someone else had other plans. She drew her eyebrows together and hit the hand away. She groaned again as the hand continued its task. She heard a chuckle and forced an eye open. "Maura? What?"

Maura smiled sweetly and ran the hand along Jane's cheek. "You are so sweet when you just wake up."

Jane growled and turned on her side with her back to Maura. "Is that why you're waking me up? And I am not sweet."

Maura skidded closer to Jane and wrapped an arm around her middle. "Yes, you are and no, I that's not why. There's just an hour left before you have to get up. And I wanted to tell you that today I'm staying home."

Jane sighed heavy and turned on her back. "You don't have to stay home, Maura. I can stay."

"No, you cannot.", Maura replied and laid her head on Jane's shoulder. "You have to solve a case and I only have to do a lot paper work in my office. When your Mom can watch the kids for an hour I can go to the office, get my work and work on it here. But if you stay here you will become restless and terrorize Frankie or Vince because you'll call them every five minutes. So ... I'll stay and you go to headquarters."

Jane pulled Maura closer and kissed her temple. "I love you."

Maura smiled contently and took a deep breath. "You're just saying that so I'll stay home. But I love you too."

Jane chuckled and kissed her again.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Frankie looked up as Jane entered the bullpen. "How's Alexis?"

Jane took off her jacket and hung it over the back of her chair. "She's better than yesterday but she still feels like shit. Maura stayed home to take care of her and the twins. She just has a common cold. It isn't that bad.", she sighed and sat down. "So, do we have anything new so far?"

Frankie opened his notepad and raised his eyebrows. "I was able to contact Elena Jandova. She agreed to come in by at noon. She said that she has nothing to hide and how awful Aaron's death is."

Jane sipped her coffee and swallowed the hot liquid. "Did you believe her?"

Frankie shrugged. "It was hard to tell over the phone but she sounded pretty sincere. I'm sure you'll be able to if she's honest or not."

"What makes you think that?", Jane wanted to know.

Frankie shrugged again. "You are Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes and joined Frankie's laughter.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane sat in the interrogation room and stared at the blonde woman that sat across from her. If she didn't know any better, Jane would say that Elena Jandova couldn't be in her mid-forties, maybe thirty four but surely not forty six. And from Elena's appearance she was more sympathetic then Harriette Richmond. Jane licked her lips and smiled a little. "Thank you for coming in, Ms. Jandova."

Elena waved her off and smiled a little. "Please call me Elena. And I am happy to help you. I am sure you want to know where I was as Aaron was killed."

Jane exchanged a look with Frankie and Elena started to laugh.

"Oh, please. Don't get me wrong.", Elena laughed. "I didn't know that because I took a look in my crystal ball. And I am a medium and not a fortune teller. Aaron's death is the only reason I could be here"

Jane cleared her throat and opened a manila folder. "Right. Um ... where were you when Aaron Jones got killed?"

"I was in California.", Elena answered immediately. "In San Mateo, to be precise. I was visiting an old friend from high school. That's why you couldn't reach me until now. I came back to my studio and heard all those messages that you guys left me on the answering machine. So I called Detective Rizzoli back. Which is confusing because you both are Detective Rizzoli."

Jane smiled a little and looked at Frankie. "We can deal with that. Anyway, what was your relationship with Aaron?"

Elena shrugged and sighed. "We knew each other and we respected each other. You may even say that here and then we were lovers."

Frankie raised his eyebrows. "You slept with each other?"

Elena nodded and smiled a little. "Yes, I mean Aaron was a very handsome man. And if I needed a little ... **fun** I knew where I could get it. It wasn't like Aaron complained about our little arrangement."

"You must felt hurt when Aaron showed up with another woman." Jane said seriously.

Elena shook her head and pulled the corners of her mouth downward. "On the contrary. As I said, he was a handsome man, and I was always certain that he got to know other women. It wasn't that we made a lifelong promise to each other. And I also had other men besides Aaron. We were more like friends with benefits."

Jane drew her eyebrows skeptically together. "The women Aaron met must have been pretty jealous about your relationship. Not to mention the men you met during that time."

"I always told the men I met that I didn't want a serious relationship." Elena replied as she looked at Jane." I always laid my cards on the table. But I don't know what Aaron promised the women he slept with. I only know that some of them were pretty pissed when they saw him and called him really bad names. Some of them even got rough."

Frankie looked up from his notepad. "It doesn't happen that you know their names."

Elena shook her head and took a deep breath. "I am afraid not. I'm sorry. But I know that Aaron had a little black notebook in which he wrote down all the names of his one night stands. He kept it in his bedroom. Maybe that could help you."

Jane looked at Frankie and took his notepad. She shoved it with a pen to Elena. "Would you please write down the name of your friend you visited in San Mateo? We have to check it."

Elena took the pen and wrote down the name. "Of course, Detective Jane."

Frankie stifled a laugh.

Jane resisted the urge to roll her eyes and closed the notepad. "Thank you. What do you know about Harriette Richmond?"

Elena rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair. "Harriette Richmond is an old witch. As soon as one of her clients went to an other medium she threatened them, I mean the mediums. And I am sure that she also threatened the clients because suddenly they went back to her. She also tried to threaten me, but I didn't give a damn. I have my regular clients so I don't need hers. But I am not surprised that she lost them all."

Frankie frowned. "Why is that?"

Elena looked at him. "She always boasted that she was the best medium in all of Massachusetts because the women in her family had this gift since the first generation of her family. But to be honest ... she is a goddamn swindler. She has no talent, and her clients saw through her and that's why they left her."

"And did Aaron believe this as well?" Jane asked.

Elena nodded slowly. "He said that he was going to tell everyone that she was just a swindler when she wouldn't quit."

Jane looked surprised at Frankie and then back at Elena. "Thank you. You've helped us a lot. Stay in town in case we have more questions."

Elena stood up slowly. "Of course. I hope you catch the killer."

Jane watched her leave, then pulled out her phone.

Frankie leaned back and frowned. "What are you doing?"

Jane didn't look at him and typed a message. "I'm writing Maura a text to ask her if crime scene techs found a black notebook."

Frankie smiled and sighed loudly.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane sat at her desk and went through her notes when suddenly a shadow towered over her. She frowned and slowly looked up. She had expected to find her wife standing in front of her after they had exchanged a few messages about the black book that the Crime Scene Unit may or may not have had found in Aaron's apartment/ work place. That was until Maura had enough emailing and had called Jane. But as Jane's eyes moved along the body she recognized that it could not possibly be Maura and blushed as she looked into the smiling face of Susie. "Hey, Susie.", she said grinning. The smile disappeared as Susie held out a black notebook. "What's that?"

"The notebook of Aaron Jones.", Susie said, shifted from one foot to the other and cleared her throat.  
>Jane raised and suspicious eyebrow. "Anything else?"<p>

"Dr. Isles wanted me to remind you that you need to stop at the grocery store to buy new zwieback for Alexis." She looked around and whispered. "Because you ate the most of it."

Jane forced a smile again. "Thank you."

Frankie chuckled and looked at his computer screen as Susie left. "So whipped.", he mumbled to himself.

Jane pretended that she hadn't heard him and opened the notebook. She turned page after page and drew her eyebrows together. "Well, I thought I was good before I was in a relationship with Maura. But he was ... amazing."

"So the Doc tamed you?", Korsak asked as he looked over the rim of his glasses.

"Well, yes.", Jane replied and tapped at her temple. "And the benefit of it is that just one phone number needs to be saved in here. And I know it by heart."

Korsak smiled and took a deep breath. "So the numbers of suspects doubled itself again?"

Frankie looked back and forth between his sister and his mentor. "Sex is a strong motive."

"And so is jealousy.", Jane replied with a deep sigh. She scanned the pages with a trained eye and closed the book again. Then she stared at her computer monitor and drew her eyebrows together. "This makes no sense at all. First we thought that Aaron got killed by Pamela Wilson, then Peter gave us the tip that those mediums are rivals, and then Elena said that he was a womanizer. Not to forget Chris Wilson who was angry at Aaron because he misused Pamela and her credulity. We have four good suspects with four solid alibis."

Frankie looked long at his sister. "Do you think that all four could be in cahoots together?"

Jane didn't look at him and briefly narrowed her eyes. "I'm not quiet sure. All four are connected with each other because of Aaron. I have a really odd feeling about this case."

"Well, what about Harriette Richmond?", Korsak said and stood up from his chair.

"Aaron Jones stole her clients. Money is a strong motive."

Jane made a thoughtful face. "Yeah, but that would be too easy.", she said and looked at Frankie. "Frankie, did the hotel manager give you the name of Chris Wilson's companion?"

Frankie shook his head and sipped his coffee. "No, he said that their visitor like to be discrete. Many of them even pay cash."

Jane raised an skeptical eyebrow and stood up. "Let's see if Chris Wilson likes to be discrete too. Come on, guys."

Korsak shrugged and followed her without a word.

Frankie rolled his eyes and stood up too.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The group of three entered the Mandarin Oriental hotel and all three frowned as they came into the foyer.  
>"Jesus Christ, I'm used to a lot since I've been with Maura but this make her look down to earth...", Jane muttered. "Why do people need something like this?"<p>

"Maura owns a couple of beach houses.", Frankie said low.

Jane stared at him. "No.", she hissed. "No, her **parents**, not Maura herself, own a couple of beach houses which we use sometimes. And Maura doesn't wear a sign around her neck that says 'Look at me, I am stinking rich '. That's why I say thank God, Maura is down to earth. She doesn't just throw money away for nothing."

"Sure.", Frankie chuckled.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Not always."

Korsak grinned and walked towards the reception desk.

A young blonde man scrutinized the group condescendingly. "What can I do for you?" he asked arrogantly.

Korsak purposely ignored the tone. "We'd like to talk to the manager of this hotel."

The receptionist raised his eyebrows. "And you are?"

Jane exhaled loudly and showed him her badge. "We are investigating a homicide. Now, would you please call the manager or should we come back with a warrant and search your hotel and not be so discrete?"

The man huffed and took the receiver of the landline.

Frankie leaned on the counter with an elbow and smiled. "Very sensitive, Jane."

Jane shrugged and sighed. "I am not in the mood to play around with an annoying receptionist. I want answers and not more problems. And just because this knucklehead works in a five star luxury hotel it doesn't mean that he is any better than us. You have to show people like him who's in charge."

Korsak looked puzzled at her. "So when the manager treats us like that it would be okay?"

"Of course not.", Jane replied annoyed.

The receptionist hung up again and looked at the group. "Follow me."

Jane looked at him with a fake smile. "Thank you.", she said and followed him with her colleagues.

The Detectives walked into the impressive office of the hotel manager.  
>A older man stood up from his chair and looked at the receptionist. "Thank you, William. Now you can go."<p>

William muttered something and closed the door behind him after he left the office.

Jane raised her eyebrows as she watched him leave.

The manager rounded his desk and pointed to a couch. "Please have a seat, Detectives."

All three shook their head and kept standing.

Jane counted to ten and took a deep breath. "We are here for some more information about Chris Wilson's stay in your hotel, Mr. ..."

"Farley.", the man introduced himself. "Ethan Farley."

Frankie just rolled his eyes.

Jane looked at him and than slowly at the manager. "Right. I think you already know Detective Rizzoli.", she pointed at Korsak and then at herself. "This is Sergeant Vince Korsak and I am Detective Jane Rizzoli. We are here because we'd like to know who accompanied Chris Wilson when he was here the last time."

Farley looked long at her and then at Frankie. "I already told the other Detective Rizzoli that our guest are very discrete and they wouldn't like it if we gave away their information about their stay here."

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "We don't care about your other guests. We are only interested in Chris Wilson and his companion."

Farley looked straight at him but didn't move.

Jane licked her lips and folded her hands in front of her. "Listen, you can cooperate with us now and tell us the name of his companion, or we come back with a warrant. It's your decision, Mr. Farley."

Farley looked at her but got to his feet and walked to his desk. He typed something on his keyboard and grabbed the printed paper. "I am giving you that under protest."

Jane took the paper and looked at him with a small smile. "We will keep that in mind. Thank you, Mr. Farley."

Farley gritted his teeth and leaned back in his oversized chair.

Korsak took the paper and tapped on Jane's elbow as he read the name on it while his jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Jane."

Jane looked with drawn together eyebrows at him. "Hmm?"

Korsak pointed at what he had read seconds ago. "Look at this."

Jane's frowned deeply and her mouth opened in surprise.

•••••••••••

Jane stood in the bullpen and stared at the new information on the board. Now she was really confused. Didn't Chris Wilson say that he was married to a woman? It wasn't the first time that a man or a woman pretended they were straight at night they lived their double life and met with their same sex lovers. But she did not expect such a revelation about Chris Wilson. She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. She really disliked men or women who cheated on their partners. But cheating the way Chris Wilson had really disgusted her.

Korsak came from the Café into the bullpen with a sandwich and slowed his steps. "You okay?"

Jane slowly nodded but didn't look at him.

Korsak looked at his food and held it toward his former partner. "You want this?"

Jane looked at his sandwich and shook her head and smiled. "No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

"When was the last time you ate?", he wanted to know.

Jane looked at her watch and raised her eyebrows. "Six hours ago."

Korsak walked over to her and put the sandwich on her desk. "Eat it, I can get another one."

"Korsak ...", Jane said softly.

Korsak stopped her as he raised his hand. "No discussion, Rizzoli. I won't explain to the Doc why you broke down because a low blood sugar level. When Maura isn't here I am responsible for you and your eating habits."

Jane grabbed the sandwich and unwrapped it. "I thought my mother would be responsible for my eating when Maura isn't here."

"She isn't here either.", Korsak replied.

Jane smiled broadly and took a bite. "Thank you."

Korsak nodded and sat down in his chair. "So, Chris Wilson is cheating on his wife with a man. Do you think Aaron knew that?"

Jane swallowed the food and furrowed her eyebrows. "Maybe. Chris said that Aaron and he shared an unpleasant friendship."

"So Aaron threatened Chris with outing him to Chris' wife." Korsak said slowly.

Jane nodded in agreement as she took another bite. "I had the same thought." She said with her mouth full of food and smiled as Korsak rolled his eyes. "I mean that's a good reason to make someone shut up forever if you want to keep up the facade. I sent Frankie to check if Chris and his wife have a prenup."

"Well, that would be a good reason to kill someone." Korsak said and leaned back in his chair."You want to talk to Chris Wilson again?"

Jane shook her head and swallowed her next bite. "No, I want to disarticulate him slowly. First I want to talk to his lover Mel Warner, and then to his wife Joan. Let's see what falls off the tree."

Korsak smirked and nodded slowly.

"Don't choke on your food.", Frankie said as he sneaked up from behind and patted Jane's back.

Jane did exactly did that and choked on the sandwich. She coughed hard and glared at Frankie while Korsak laughed. "What the fuck ... Are you trying to kill me? Frankie? "

Frankie laughed amused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jane, but I couldn't resist."

Jane rolled her eyes and put the sandwich away. "Did you find something?"

Frankie held up a folder and nodded with a knowing smile. "You were right. Chris and Joan Wilson do have an prenup. In the case of a divorce because one of them had cheated the cheater get nothing."

Jane sipped her water and drew her eyebrows together. "So Chris wouldn't get anything. But why such an hard clause? I thought Chris was the one with the money in their marriage. He wouldn't be doing himself a favor."

Frankie handed her the folder. "He has money, a lot. But his wife Joan has more. She stood on this clause."  
>Jane raised her frowned deeply. "Jesus Christ.", she said and looked at both men. "Chris may have had a strong alibi, but his motive is way stronger. Let's go and talk to Mel Warner."<p>

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane sat in the big living room of Mel Warner's house and smiled at the handsome man with warm brown eyes and light blonde hair. She definitely liked him more than Chris and couldn't understood why a man like him could be with a man like Chris Wilson. "Thank you for having us here, Mr. Warner."

Mel nodded slowly and looked back and forth between the three Detectives. "You are more than welcome. Chris mentioned that you might show up."

Frankie raised his eyebrows. "Did he?"

Mel nodded agreeing. "You are investigating Aaron's homicide, aren't you?"

Jane nodded and took a deep breath. "Did you know Aaron Jones?"

"We met once or twice. I'd liked him.", he replied. "Chris always said that he wished that he hadn't known him."

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "Why did he say that?"

Mel sighed and licked his lips. "Chris and I were in the park one day and we were flirting and ... well ... let's say that we weren't being that discrete that day. Aaron caught us and asked what Chris' wife would think about our little affair. Chris totally freaked out and almost beat the crap out of Aaron. I had to step between them."

"So you know that Chris is married?", Jane asked slowly. "Do you also know that Joan and Chris have a prenup and that Chris doesn't get anything when they divorce if he cheats?"

Mel slowly nodded and shrugged. "Yes and yes. But I don't care about Chris' money. As you can see I have my own."

Jane scrutinized him. "But maybe Chris doesn't share your opinion. I mean Joan is very wealthy. Anyway, you were together with Chris when Aaron got killed?"

Mel nodded slowly. "Yes, he was with me the whole time. You seriously can't think that Chris wanted Aaron's dead. I mean he is sometimes an ... an idiot but he isn't capable of committing a murder."

Korsak raised his eyebrows. "We're just looking at all angles, Mr. Warner."  
>"If anyone had a reason to kill Aaron it would be Pamela, Chris' sister."<p>

Frankie drew his eyebrows together."Why?"

"One day, when I was with Chris at Pam's house for a nice dinner, I listened to a phone call she made. I knew it was Aaron because several times she said his name, besides all the other names she called him. I also heard her saythat he was a dead man if he fooled her again."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "When was that?"

Mel thought for a moment and raised his eyebrows. "Uh ... about an week before Aaron got killed."

And now all sympathy had vanished. Jane swallowed hard. "Chris didn't say anything about that."

"He didn't know about it.", Mel replied. "I didn't think that anything would really happen to Aaron. I mean I've said a lot of times that I could kill someone but, that didn't mean that I would really kill that person."

Korsak looked in disbelief at him. "Why didn't you come to us after the media report about Aaron's death?"

Mel sighed heavily and shook his head. "Chris said that I should shut up as long as you didn't know about me. And so I did. I know that it was wrong but ... but I was so shocked when I heard about Aaron's death and I couldn't think straight. You have to understand that Pamela is a close friend of mine."

"So you put Pamela and Chris before Aaron?", Jane growled.

Mel licked his lips and closed his eyes.

The three Detectives waited for an explanation but it never came.

Jane tore her eyes away from Mel and looked in disbelief at Korsak.

Korsak huffed and shook his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane sat at her desk and massaged her temples. She had hoped that a visit at Chris Wilson's lover's house would bring some light into the dark corners of this case, but instead the visit had just complicated it more. She took a deep breath and a large sip if her water. The leads were like the large symbol of the infinity. It always came back to Pamela Wilson. Peter already said that she hadn't asked the right questions at the beginning of their investigation. Maybe she was still asking the wrong questions. Something wasn't right. She could feel it deep down in her gut.

Korsak came to her and looked at her without an word.

Jane slowly raised her eyes and frowned. "What?"

"You look like shit." he said.

Jane smiled sarcastically. "Well, thank you. You have also seen better days."

Korsak rolled his eyes and sighed. "Go home, Jane. We can't do anything until tomorrow."

"Did you get Frankie out of here the same way?" Jane asked and leaned back in her chair.

Korsak raised his eyebrows. "It worked, didn't it?"

Jane sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to figure out what still feels odd about this case and then I'll go home."

Korsak grabbed her at the elbow and pulled her to her feet. "You can figure it out on your way home. Didn't you wife order you to stop at the grocery so you could buy zwieback for your sick daughter?"

Jane made a face and grabbed her jacket as she looked at her watch. "Shit. You've won this round. But we're not done here."

Korsak smirked and shut down his own computer. "See you tomorrow for the next round."

Jane raised her hand as she walked out of the bullpen.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maura sat at the kitchen island and read her magazine as the front door opened and a tired looking Jane entered the house with a brown paper bag. She stood up and took the bag as Jane looked the door. "You look exhausted."

Jane stopped and turned to her wife. "I love you too."

Maura rolled her eyes and carried the items into the kitchen. "Are you hungry? Shall I make you a sandwich?"

Jane took off her jacket and hung it on the coat hook. "No, I already had one. I need something steaming hot. I'm sure we have some leftovers from the last night's dinner with Ma or I'll order pizza."

Maura looked into the bag and had to chuckle. "Jane, I said we needed one packet of zwieback not the grocery's whole supply."

Jane smiled and sat down at the island. "I thought it would be better if we had our own supply because we have three children."

Maura rounded the island and stood close to her wife. "And so you can sneak out of the bed in the middle of the night and eat half of a pack."

Jane smirked and shrugged before she wrapped an arm around Maura's waist. "That too. I bought something for you."

Maura looked in the bag again and gasped in surprise. "Jane, that was absolutely unnecessarily."

Jane shrugged and smiled a little. "I know, but I thought I would do something nice for you since you decided to stay home with sick Alexis and the other two little monsters. So I drove to your favorite wine shop and bought this Chateau de la bla bla. And I actually can promise you that if you drink it, no one will end up in the morgue and you won't be drugged or end up in prison."

Maura laughed and stepped between her wife's legs. She put her hands on Jane's shoulders and kissed her gently. "Thank you. For the wine and all those promises."

Jane grinned and kissed her again. "You're more than welcome."

Maura stepped away and took a wine glass out of the cabinet. "You want a glass too?"

Jane shook her head and sighed. "No, thank you. Would you please hand me an beer from the fridge?"

"Of course.", Maura said, opened the fridge and handed Jane a bottle of cold beer. She opened the new wine bottle and poured herself a glass. "So, how's the case going?"

Jane sipped the beer and huffed annoyed. "Awful. We found out that Chris Wilson had an affair with a man named Mel Warner and that Chris shut Mel up because if Chris wife found out that he had an affair she would make sure that Chris ended up as poor as a church mouse. Turns out, they have a hard clause in their prenup which he forgot to mention. Oh, did I mention that Aaron knew about the affair and that Pamela had threatened to kill him a week before he actually got killed?"

Maura sipped her wine and wrinkled her nose at the description of how her wife's day was. "That's more confusing than it was in the beginning."

Jane sipped her beer and nodded. "Exactly.", she paused and looked at Maura. "And how was your day? The twins didn't go to wild, did they? And how is Alexis?"

Maura put down her glass and shrugged. "It was smooth. The twins had fun in the garden with Jo Friday, and Alexis complained about it because she had to stay in her bed. So, she will be fine again in a short time."

Jane drew her eyebrows together and grunted. "Tomorrow I will stay at home."

"No, you won't.", Maura chuckled amused.

Jane smirked and rolled her bottle between her hands. "No, I won't. What did you eat for dinner?"

Maura sipped her wine and frowned. "I made myself a Cobb salad after I put the kids to bed. Why?"

Jane pulled the corners of her mouth downward and shrugged. "If there's any left, do you think, I can have it?"

Maura raised her eyebrows. "I thought you wanted something steaming hot for dinner. Now you want a greasy pizza."

Jane pointed at her wife. "Just because word 'salad' in your dinner it doesn't automatically mean that it is healthy. As far as I know Cobb salad contains bacon and eggs and feta cheese and sugar and chicken breast. And I am too lazy to call the pizza guys."

Maura rolled her eyes and opened the fridge again. "Tomorrow you need to eat something warm."

Jane smiled as Maura put the bowl in front of her. "I will do that tomorrow morning. I will eat a lot of scrambled eggs and bacon. I promise."

Maura hit Jane's arm and Jane winced but smiled devilishly. She knew she was right.

Maura rolled her eyes and sipped her wine.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane sat with Korsak in a conference room and looked at the dark haired woman in front of her. "Thank you for coming in today, Mrs. Wilson."

"O'Connor, please.", the woman said.

Jane looked at her confused. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't take the name Wilson. I kept my maiden name." the wife of Chris Wilson said clinically."And I am so happy I did."

Korsak cleared his throat. "So ... did you know Aaron Jones?"

Joan O'Connor briefly raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Yes, mainly from his advertising but I also met him a couple of times?"

"You were a client of his too?" Korsak wanted to know and looked at her surprised.

Joan laughed as though she was amused and shook her head. "No. No, I wasn't. I don't believe in something like that. I mean if someone does believe in things like spiritual things I don't care. Everybody is free to believe in whatever they want. I believe in the here and now, in this world. However, I got to know Aaron after Chris had invited him over for dinner. Just him Aaron and Mel, Chris' ... **business partner**."

Jane stared at her and searched Joan's face for the answer to the next question. "You sound like you don't believe that your husband and Mel Warner are just business partners."

Joan sipped her water and frowned. "I don't. I know that they aren't just business partners. I mean what grown man shares a hotel room with his friend on a business trip? I've known for a while that my husband was just playing the straight man. I don't want to talk about how we have sex ... when we have sex."

Jane felt the urge to gag but resisted it. She took a deep breath and briefly looked at Korsak. "So you knew that Chris had an affair with Mel? Did Aaron tell you that?"

Joan shook her head and leaned forward. "No, he didn't need to. I found out by myself. Even Aaron said to me that he want to tell me something. I am sure that Aaron wanted to tell me about Chris' affair."

"How did you find out about Mel and Chris?" Korsak asked.

Joan took a deep breath and raised her eyebrows as she looked at her hands. It was clear that the way she had found out about her husband's same sex affair was embarrassing her. "My husband has the habit of recording everything he does in the bedroom. And it seems that he even doesn't care with whom he does it in the bedroom. Anyway ... we use the same computer at home. I had to do some work on it and I found a cd in the drive. I checked it to see if it held important data. And then I saw private porn of my husband and Mel Warner. That's how I found out."

Jane looked surprised at Korsak and cleared her throat. "Why didn't you say anything to Chris about being aware of his affair? You had nothing to lose."

Joan smiled knowingly and leaned back in her chair. "Oh, you're talking about our prenup." she said and sighed as Jane nodded in agreement."Well, I don't know what made me have a prenup when Chris asked me to marry him, but a tiny little voice warned me that he just needed a good source of money to keep himself in business. And I was a good source."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. One question was on the tip of her tongue. "When you realized all those things about your husband ... Why didn't you leave him?"

"He wasn't always self-righteous asshole that he is now, Detective Rizzoli.", Joan answered with a small smile. "When we first got to know each other he was charming and obliging. But that changed when his business crashed. Then he became the opportunist he is today. And after his source of money also dried up, he absolutely isn't himself anymore."

Korsak looked questioningly at Joan. "What do you mean?"

Joan shrugged and licked her lips. "I handed him the divorce papers, Sergeant Korsak. After that he totally freaked out. Shouted that Aaron had told me about Mel and that Aaron would pay for that."

Jane stared at her and folded her hands as she put them on the table. "You said that Chris' business had crashed. What does he do for a living?"

Joan forwned confused. "He's an realtor."

Korsak looked over the rim of his glasses. "Is it possible that Chris leased the studio in which Aaron worked and lived to Aaron?"

Joan shrugged and nodded. "Yes, that's possible. He had a lot of real estate in that area."

Jane frowned deeply. "Would it be possible for you to get us his client list?"

Joan pressed her lips together and sighed. "I'm sorry, but Chris keeps all of his contacts and important business papers in his office. I'm afraid that I can't help you with that, Detective Rizzoli."

Jane exhaled loudly and smiled at the woman. "It's okay. You already helped us a lot, Mrs. O'Connor. Thank you very much."

Joan smiled back and nodded a little.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane stood in the bullpen and pointed at the picture of Chris Wilson. "No matter how hard we try to get away from Chris Wilson he always comes back into our focus. He's been described as impulsive by his wife. His business crashed and his money dried up. And he thought that Aaron Jones was the reason that Joan O'Connor filed the divorce papers. I want to know if he was the one who leased this damn studio for Aaron. We need the damn warrant for his office."

"Frankie is already on it.", Korsak said as he walked to the board and pointed at Pamela Wilson. "He was angry because he wanted his sister to stop to visiting Aaron. Money was his argument. Do you think that he wanted to misuse his sister as a money source but Aaron convinced her that he had a strong connection with her dead son? So she threw her money to Aaron instead of helping out her brother."

Jane stared at the board and sighed. "All we have is the motive. But do we have the opportunity or the execution?"

Korsak drew his eyebrows together and looked at her. "Maybe he hired someone."

Jane crossed her arms over her chest. "Then it has to be someone who can get potassium cyanide."

"Don't forget that Chris Wilson is an realtor. In that business you meet a lot of people from different occupations."

Jane slowly nodded in agreement. "If we have the contact list from Chris' office we should compare it to the list of the medium's clients. And we should take a look at Pamela's bank accounts. If Chris is bankrupt he needs money. And I am sure he'd tap his sister's account because she wouldn't recognize what he was using it for.", she looked at him and grinned broadly. "Would you call that a hot lead?"

Korsak matched her grin as he sat down at his chair. "I would call it a burning hot lead."

Jane was still grinning as she focused her gaze on Chris Wilson's photo. "I thought so."


End file.
